Daddy Dare I ?
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: Dave gets a new job in "entertainment" under one of the most promiscuous adult entertainment sites on the web. Upon entering the company he ends up falling into strange but familiar hands as he signs up to be Dirk Strider's new sub. Business is good, but what happens when Dave becomes on of the webs favorite boys and the golden boy of the company?
1. Daddy

**I've been looking at the various homestuck art out there, and reading the comic and I've gotten myself inspired. Not meaning to drabble but here's things you need to know about the story/plot and characters:**

_**This is a AU fic, NSFW (NOT SAFE FOR WORK), with M/M relationships and such. The parings are Dirk x Dave (don't worry if you're not into direct "incest" fics. They're only related by marriage in this fic), Gamzee x Karkat and a little John x Jake on the side. They may be a little out OOC because I'm seriously on Act 2 of Homestuck because I'm horrible at consistently reading things. **_

_**Important notes:**_

_**Basically, Dave needs more money so he signs up to a large business that operates mostly online and is in the pornography business. When you enter, your image and basic details are put online and the registered viewers all debate who'd they like to see you in videos with. The most popular choices are put in a room for you to get to know. Each boy is different and you want to get to know that person as much as you can within the few minutes you're given with them. Who you choose is your assigned match and you appear in films most with them because you go well together. If you become one of the businesses success stories you become highly advertised and a certain numbers of people can book camera slots and make it a private show. Each LIVE SHOW is recorded and can later be sold to the registered member on the site. When you become on of these "golden boys" you can sign up to be financially supported by the company and they take you under their wing. You sign a contract guaranteeing your stay for a certain number of time, and when that contract is up you can renew it, void it, etc; It's very much like an online Host Club, often seen on the streets of large cities in Japan. **_

**_When Dave signs up he discovers that his ex-step brother, Dirk Strider, is working there and is one of these "Golden boys," along with Karkat, Gamzee, Jake and John, all of which have taken their own interests in Dave's employment. Each of them has their own personality which conflicts with his initial decisions. _**

**There will be smut, and smut and feels, and I may take requests for things. I have this idea that the readers of this story are sort of like the viewers of the website the characters work for and they can make requests for certain things and fetishes. If your suggestion particularly stands out to me, then I may just slip a lil' sumthin' sumthin' in for you. /wink. wink/**

**So please, leave a review. I love hearing from readers. This is my first Homestuck fic, and probably will be the first... most "sexually diverse" fic I've written. Feel free to share on tumblr. My personal authors blog is works-of-a-casanova on Tumblr and you can leave a nice little note or ask questions about the plot or where the story is headed. Most importantly, thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Dave had never tried any sort of job like this. He had worked a fast food restaurants and cafe's but never... _this. _

"All your test results came back negative, so that's all good. All the paper work is filled out... aaand your photos have been posted on the website. Viewers have taken a few polls as to who they want to see you with so we're going to let you take a look at the results and decide through a little bit of speed dating trials."

Dave nodded as he took in the information. He was horribly nervous. He tried to remember everyone's name and face. He peaked down at his name tag that read plainly, "Dad," probably a nickname derived from various names he's most likely been called by in his life in the industry. He led him to a big door that led to a small bar.

"Start here and spend 5 minutes with each guy. Write down things you like about them, personality and appearance wise, and we'll narrow down the results to one guy once you're done." He patted his back. "From there, you'll go over your limits and things with whomever you choose and get the _rest _of the paper work and your portfolio filed away."

He gave a nervous smile as he entered a room of various men. He sat down at the closest table and the man introduced himself. He has a wonderful smile and lit up his friendly face.

"Hi, I'm Jake English." he leaned in and shook his hand. He smirked when he felt the boys shaking, clammy hand in his.

"First job in the industry?"

Dave nodded. "I'm just not making enough money, you know?"

"Oh, I get it. I had the same problem when I first moved away. The company has a special program for the best of their boys, though. We all live in a dorm together. It's under strict rule, but you don't have to worry about being supported. You get food, water, shelter, a pay-check and security. It's a good program! Maybe you'll be hanging around some day, who knows? You've _definitely_ got aesthetic potential." The last sentence came out slyly.

"O-Oh, thanks." he replied all hot and bothered.

_Damn._

He was _undeniably_ attractive – a soft tan, and toned body. He wrote it down, illegibly so Jake wouldn't notice, although he was nearly positive he did.

"So... what made _you_ want to get into the 'biz'?" He asked.

"Boiling angst, for the most part. I turned 18, and instead of listening to my parents bitch about me not having a job by I went and got myself a job, just like they wanted."

If he had _ever_, _**ever **_even thought of pulling something like that _while he _was living _with his parents_... "they must have _killed_ you." He gasped.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, they hated my guts for it, for sure. They don't mind now – well, I'm sure they do, but they aren't as vocal about it."

"How old are you now?"

"22. What about you?"

"19."

"Oh? Fresh out of high school. Trying to pay through college?"

"_Hah_, just trying to survive. I got kicked out of my parents place."

"_Man_, must be tough."

"I guess. I've been working 3 part times. Well... I guess 2, depending on how you see it."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"Well, I work at this wifi cafe downtown-"

"The WI-nding FI-ive?" Jake interjected.

"Yeah! You go there?"

"_Nah_, used to work there. It's a nice place!"

"It's pretty cool. _Shit pay, though._"

"It could definitely be better." he laughed, halfheartedly.

Dave felt a little better now, after talking to him. He was a loose, upbeat guy and seemed to know the ropes and tricks of the trade. He was really friendly and it made him feel comfortable about the situation.

"So what are your other jobs?"

"I deliver pizza... _and _make music on the side."

"_Music?!_ Man, that's pretty cool! What kind?"

Dave smiled, delighted that he didn't get that old-timey response: "Music? _Ahh, man, that's not a real job_! What are you going to do with music?"

"I dabble. One genre's not my thing. You can check out my stuff online." He scribbled down his website on the side of his thumb. Their timer rang, startling them both. They shook hands again. "I'll definitely look you up. I don't think I caught your name, what was it again?"

"_Strider._ Dave Strider."

Jake nearly choked. "_Strider? _Is that your real name?!"

"Uhh, yeah. I guess it's sort of dumb..."

"_No!_ _No, no, it's not that._ It's just not a common name. We've got another Strider here..." He nudged in the other Strider's direction.

_Fuck. Not this guy..._

"Are you guys related?" he whispered inquisitively.

" U-Uhh...Not really... it's by marriage. He was my step brother but our parents divorced. The court suggested that since we were both of age when the divorce occurred, that we should just move out so we did. We never really talked. We stayed in our rooms and away from each other. To be honest, I don't really know him that well. "

"Damn. Well, _good luck_. _I hope we'll be seeing more of each other._" Jake gave a slick wink and Dave smiled and went to the next table. He introduced himself to a much stranger guy.

"Gamzee." He said before Dave could speak. "Um, Dave."

"Look, I'm not the greatest conversationalist so just be straight up, and ask any questions you got."

Dave cleared his throat nervously, looking over to Jake who was already flirting with another guy, just as charmingly. He sighed. Gamzee noticed and followed his gaze.

"Got you're eyes on Jake, I see? _Don't bother._ He's got so many lined up to kiss his ass. He's a collector."

"What's... a collector?"

"He has multiple... 'submissives.' He's not really a dominate or anything, people just tend to crawl up to him and beg for his cock, you know?

Dave frowned. "_Oh._"

Ah, shit. The boss warned him not to discourage the new guy. "Uhh... if it helps... _I'm_ looking for a new sub." He cleared his throat and looked away, towards a boy in the corner, who returned his dark glare. "That's Karkat. He's my_ ex-sub._ Well, not exactly 'ex'. You're usually stuck with someone for a while once you choose them. He's not exactly... obedient, the _little shit._"

Karkat read his lips and snarled. He got up and pulled a chair up to their table and leaned his elbow on the surface, cutting off their view of each other.

"_Hi_, _I'm Karkat_." He said snarkily, ending with a grunt as Gamzee grabbed the leg of his chair and flipped him over.

"Ignore the bitch." He said, rolling his eyes.

Dave giggled. "_You guys_ ended up matched with each other?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he was _such a dick_ back then!" Karkat grumbled from the floor as he sat up.

"That's why you've gotta choose carefully. Jake is the player, one of the best, too. _Gamzee's_ a control freak-"

"And Karkat needs to learn to take it up the ass every now and then."

Karkat stomped on his foot from under the table, hissing profanities under his breath. He turned back to Dave.

"Johns enough twink that he could put 'Twinkies' back in business." They both snorted to themselves sharing a look as if to say, _'nailed it' _as they flashed a quick look to the shy looking boy who peered from behind squared frames and lenses. Maybe _he _was just his type, he thought hopefully.

"Then there's Strider... not much to say. I think we all gave him a run at one point but couldn't take it. He's..._ rough_.. he's... "

"_He's 'Daddy.'_"

"A what?" Gamzee laughed at the reference.

"He's a Daddy dom. It's... hard to explain." He cringed as if some dark, past experience haunted his mind. Dave gulped.

"So what are you into?" Karkat said, picking up from his brief moment of dark recall.

"Uhh... music. I really like old kung-fu flicks-"

The two scoffed. "No dude. Not that kind of stuff. What are your favorite sex toys? _Hitachi?_"

"_The twister_?" Gamzee pondered. "Oooh, do you deep throat?" He said as if he sunk into some deep, perverse dream.

Dave choked on his own spit. "Actually, guys, I've_ never _tried any of this stuff... _especially with other guys..."_

Gamzee and Karkat stared at him with disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Karkat burst out. Gamzee covered his mouth before he attracted attention.

"You mean..._ ever? Like... you're a virgin? What about girls?_"

"Ever. Not even girls. I mean... I've jerked off before, but... the end. That's where I've stopped."

Gamzee flushed red. "Okay guy, defffinitely _DON'T,_ _**DO NOT**_, _AND HEED MY WARNING_, choose Strider. He'll_ butcher _you!" He hissed under his breath. "Choose... uhh.. John! Choose John, he'll let you do what ever."

"_Hell_, choose Jake."

Gamzee leaned in and winked, "_Choose me._" He whispered.

Karkat quickly fought his advances. The timer rang and they still bickered. Dave laughed and shook their hands before his stomach dropped as he realized that all the other tables were taken by other potential employees – all except Strider's. He sat in the corner on his mp3 player, the familiar album art reflecting off the lenses of those ridiculous glasses. He sighed and sat at his table. Gamzee and Karkat looked over the shoulder of their current subject with pleading expressions. They mouthed the words _"Don't do it!"_

"Dirk, right?" He finally said. Dirk looked up, pulling the buds of his head phones from his ears. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk and the reflection of the artwork from his mp3 disappeared as he turned it off.

"_Oh my God."_ He said with little surprise in his tone."Little Dave Strider."

Dave cringed. "Hi."

"Moving out go to shit?"

"Yeah, you could say that. What about you?"

"Nah. _Just got bored_." He said simply. He turned his head towards the troublesome duo whom he called, "the trolls". Karkat and Gamzee quickly diverted their attention and turned pale. "Well, let's get down to business. I'm _not_ looking for a one week sub deal, only to have you back out._ I'm a challenge_, and _you're going to need to step up_ to it."

Dave nodded.

"Listen,you're a pretty tough kid. I remember pushing you around. You can take it. Give me a try, come on._"_

"Don't you think_ it'd be sort of weird!? _Honestly, were related once!_" _Dave hissed.

"By marriage, chill out. The only thing we have in common is my last name._"_

_'It's your fathers you cocky piece of shit.' _Dave thought to himself.

"Look, Dave... I've got things to offer you, too... let's get to know each other. It's not an empty deal."

He remembered Dirk as the big bad wolf and the noisy step brother, not the "get to know each other" kind of guy.

"You don't_ look _like the type of guy that's into cock."

Dirk furrowed his brows. "You mean a _homosexual_? You don't look like the type either... but you will be. Give it _2, maybe 2 ½ months_ and you'll be a little _whore_. You'll be perfect for the job. _I'll recommend you."_

Dave grew red with anger. He growled and pushed his glasses up on his nose and standing to leave.

Gamzee and Karkat watched from a distance. Their other boy had left.

"_Shit_. He's got him." Karkat sighed.

"Poor dude." Jake said as he over heard them. They looked over and shook their heads in unison. They all groaned as Dirk managed to get him to sit back down. Their timer rang and Dad came and took Dave back into his office again. He gave Dirk a small nod as he left.

~ o0o ~

"So... who do you like_ the best_? Feel a spark with _any_ of them?"

Dave coughed. "Well... Jake is definitely the most charming. He's... he's _pretty handsome_ and welcoming, too. Gamzee and Karkat... are different, that's for sure."

"Oh yes. They work very well _together._" Dad added. He sure did enjoy their angry little performances. Dave put it off.

"I didn't get a chance to get with John, though he seems a little withdrawn... he was suggested."

"And _what about Strider_? Did you like him?"

"He's... alright."

Dad jotted down his notes and filed them into his portfolio. "So, _I'm assuming_ that you've chosen Jake, then?"

"No. Not Jake."

"Oh? Who, then?"

Dave took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. His brows furrowed with disappointment in self.

"_**I want Strider."**_

* * *

**_Share, Review and Follow for updates._**


	2. Baby

**Dirk and Dave have their first show together. Jake is looking out for Dave and playing a sort of brotherly role, but as stated in the previous chapter, he's sort of a _whore. _****In the _next_ chapter expect some Gamzee and Karkat development and maybe smut if I'm feeling generous. May have triggers for drug use and abuse (?) (Mainly because Gamzee gets rough when he's a bit 'sober' and at the point where the drugs are just entering his system.) Also, expect Dave as a Pizza delivery boy.**

**Please pardon any misspellings or my silly mistakes. My grandmother is rushing me because it's time for me to hit the sac. As always, thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave a review or comment and share!**

* * *

"So, basically," Dirk explained, "we go easy on new guys for their first night. You don't have to worry about what I'll be doing because I'll guide you." He pulled him into the room they would be using to film. There was a large monitor planted on the wall and it was connected to multiple cameras around the room. Dirk pointed them out.

"On the site, we'll be shown at different angles. That's why we have so many cameras. The only time we should have actual camera men in the room with us is if we're doing photo shoots or making an actual movie and not doing a live show."

He pulled out a drawer from the bedside table. It was filled with various toys. Dave tried not to seem flustered when he realized this, but Dirk saw right threw him. He picked up a purple vibrator and turned it on. The tip of it begin to swirl. "We'll use this tonight. Gamzee said you've never done this before so it should be the perfect size t-"

"He told you!?" he sputtered.

"Sort of."

_'Sort of.' **Whatever that meant. **_

"Let's get a few things straight first." Dirk said, seriousness taking over his expression. "We do a lot of role-play and BDSM and bondage here. 'Stop' doesn't always mean ''stop''. We use the red light system. You say 'Green' when you want more, want it faster or deeper, 'Yellow' when you need me to be more gentle, and 'Red' when you need me to stop for a moment. Got it?"

"Yeah." Dave mumbled, quieter than he intended.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. The only thing going up your ass tonight is this." he said, shaking the vibrator at him.

Dad walked in and reminded them that the show started in 15 minutes. They went to their separate dressing rooms. Dave washed his face and tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. There was a knock on the door. He looked towards it and let out a shaking breath.

"Come in."

Jake walked in and patted his shoulder. "You look nervous, Strider."

Dave nodded his head. "I'm freaking out, man."

Jake pulled out a little blue pill from his pocket. "Take this, you'll relax."

Dave didn't ask questions; that's how nervous he was. He took his word and put the pill on his tongue, taking a sip of water and swallowing it. It left a nasty, bitter taste in his mouth. He grimaced.

"Don't forget to breathe. He knows what he's doing, there shouldn't be any problems. Just... _don't choke._"

The last two words echoed in his mind, even after Jake left the room. Dad came back to let him know it was time and Dave got up, shaking at the knees, and met Dirk in their room. He was already interacting with the viewers. He greeted him and pulled him closer, showing him off to the camera like a trophy. He checked the microphone and fixed the settings before he introduced Dave to the 3,694 viewers watching as "The new Strider." They went through the questions about their last name and then Dave began to feel giggly and relaxed, even as Dirk gripped his hips and popped the waistband of his boxers. It must have been the effects of what ever Jake had given him.

He felt Dirks lips on his neck. They traveled up, below his ear, and the down, to his collar bone. He sat in his lap and reached back to wrap his arms around his neck. Dirks hands slid under his shirt and up his sides. He had never realized how nice skin felt against skin. The corners of his mouth turned up as he gave into the drug and let Dirk take full control. The older man slid his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. His fingers slid over his nipples, which stiffened as the cold air met his skin. He gasped as Dirk nipped the skin on his neck.

Dirk picked him up and sat on the bed, letting Dave slide between his legs. He leaned in and took his face in his hands, kissing his soft lips. He unzipped his pants and freed his cock. There was a panicked voice in the back of his head where the rest of "himself" lingered. He admired his length – it's thickness and the bulging vein that ran up the side. The head of it was decorated with a silver ring. His mind drifted to what Jake had said earlier. _"Don't choke."_

_Oh._

The tip of his dick brushed across his lips, beckoning them to open and let him in.

"D-Dirk..." he whimpered, taking his cock in his hand.

Dirk smiled down at him with a sort of slick look in his eye. "Open your mouth, baby."

Dave obeyed, hesitantly. He let his jaw relax and fall open, sticking out his tongue. Dirk took his face in his hands and lowered him down onto his cock. Dave gagged around him and he stopped so he could gather himself. His hands went to his hips as he struggled to breathe for a brief moment. Dirk pulled him off suddenly and Dave went into a coughing frenzy. As soon as he recovered, Dirk went in again, filling his throat with his length. He took a hand from the back of his neck and brushed his cheek reassuringly. He pulled out of his mouth again and pulled him up into the bed. He tore off his pants and his boxers and left him on all fours in front of the cameras. He blushed madly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Dirk crawled in behind him and spread his cheeks, running a single digit across the tight hole.

Dave jumped at the slight touch. He could hear the bigger man chuckle. He gave the boys ass a hard smack. He gasped and looked back at him. He put one of his knees between his legs and used one arm to push his face into the mattress.

"Keep your ass up." he demanded.

He spanked his cheek and Dave yelped out. "This is what you sighed up for, baby." He gave him another hard smack before he leaned in and trailed kisses down his spine. "You can take it." He whispered in his ear. "This is me being gentle. You'll be a complete _slut_ by the time you're on my level. You'll crave me. You'll be calling me every night to have me satisfy you because no one else can."

He slapped his pale skin once more before he released him leaned down to his ass. His tongue trailed around the tight ring of muscle. Dave voiced his surprise.

"Dirk!" he gasped, pulling away.

He reached up and grabbed Dave by the hair causing him to squirm. "Do I need to punish you? Are you going to behave yourself? Do you need another spanking?"

"No..." Dave whispered.

" Good boy." He grabbed his jaw and kissed him roughly.

Dave's heart was throbbing rapidly and Dirk could feel it. It shook his body. He slid his fingers into the tight hole and carefully began to stretch him out. Dave moaned and reached backwards towards Dirk. His hand met his.

"Does it hurt?" He asked "Or do you want more?"

Dave answered only with a moan. Dirk shoved his fingers in deeper and finally found the little knot inside of him that was guaranteed to push him into ecstasy. He pressed against it and Dave lost control. Dirk smiled and pulled his fingers out. He turned him over, reached for the lube and covered the vibrator in the slick liquid. He poured some on his entrance before he eased it inside of him, turning it on. Dave's back arched as he cried out. Dirk pushed it all the way in him and then pulled him up. Dave wrapped his arms around him.

"If you want it to hit your sweet spot then you have to move your hips." He kissed him and took his cock into his hand, stroking it gently. Dave grinded his hips against him

" Good boy, Strider. Show me what a good slut you're gonna be. Tell me how much you want me."

"I'll be a good whore! I'll be your little slut! Oh God! I-I need you. Please, _Dirk_..." Dave spread little kisses across his face, following the trail that his freckles led. He made his way to his lips. He moaned into the kiss, his eyes growing wide. Dirk could feel him heat up in his arms. He cried out and melted into him as he squirted cum across his chest. He let Dave fall back onto the bed, his body shaking from his orgasm. Dirk straddled his chest, and finished himself off.

"Open," he grunted with a vociferous tone. He waited patiently before he came on his face. It surprised him and he gasped quietly. Dirk ran his finger through the cream and slipped it into Dave's open mouth. The bitter-sweet taste dominated his sense of taste. Dave sat up to surprise him and brought him into a kiss, covering his lips in his own cum. Dirk returned the small affection, his fingers slipping into his hair and pulling him closer.

They could hear the cheers of the other boys who had been watching outside on the hall monitors. The show was over. Dirk pulled the vibrator from his ass and laid on top of the exhausted boy.

"Good job, Striders." Dad said, as he walked in applauding. He pulled out a wipe and wiped the cum from his face. Dave sat up. Dirk stood and stretched, walking out of the room like it was nothing.

Dave didn't know what to do. He sat on the bed for a moment while Dad explained a few after procedure things to him.

"Go with Jake, and he'll examine you and make sure you're alright and then you can go home. You have another shoot with Dirk two weeks from now, but feel free to stop by if you have questions or need advice or anything else."

Dave nodded drowsily and Jake brought him a towel and led him back into the dressing room. Dave didn't speak. In fact, he was still feeling the side effects of the drug and and the sleepy, blurry after math of the orgasm.

"So why'd you choose Strider?" Jake asked as he carefully looked him over, poking and prodding at his body.

"I want something new, you know." He answered, shrugging it off.

"Incest? Way to shoot high!" Jake laughed, obviously being sarcastic.

Dave cringed. "_Fuck, no! Don't_ call it that! We're not related by blood! Our DNA is _completely_ different! It's our parents fault. It was one of those Vegas things, you know? Run off and get married, wake up in bed with a stranger one day, get divorced and start over."

"Are you two very close?"

"No. Not a bit. He picked on me a lot, that's about it. He's sort of a bully."

Jake smirked and nodded in agreement. "Then _why_ him, man? Everyone wants to know _why._ Today was a courtesy. If you think you're tired tonight, wait until two weeks from now. Wait until a_ year_ from how. Hell, just 6-months from now. You'll be _exhausted._"

The emphasis he put on the word worried him deeply. He wasn't sure why he chose Dirk, now that he thought about it. Maybe it was something he had said. It could have been his sweet, but bossy play on words or the way he promised him that he would get something out of it. Maybe Dave was into that. He shrugged and Jake leaned in close to him.

"Most of his subs quit. Don't say we _didn't_ warn you when you get hurt. He's not the most caring person. It's hard to get anything out of him. He'll fuck you, drain you, and leave you there."

Dave could hardly comprehend what he was saying anymore. His eyes where half lidded with a deep slumber fighting for control. He took in all the words but they didn't sink in or make much sense at the moment.

"You sound like you know him well."

"I Dated him. Once."

Dave snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was uhh... it was a thing. Do you need a ride home? It's no problem. You look way too tired to drive or take a bus or something."

" Nah, man. It's fine. I can just-"

"No, dude, you look pretty fried. Get dressed. I'll get my keys."

Dave eased into his pants (his ass was sore from the spankings – and having the vibrator inside of him), slid his shirt on and met him in the hall. They rode the elevator down to the garage and Dave programed the GPS in his phone to his apartment. He slowly drifted off to sleep in Jake's car, with the hum of the car as a sort of lullaby.

Meanwhile, Dirk was settling into his dorm. He shed his clothes and climbed into bed, logging into the company site and replaying their little performance. He watched themselves carefully and fell asleep to the sounds of their moans.

* * *

_**Review/Comment ~ Follow ~ Share**_


	3. Game Bro

**Alrighty, here's chapter 3. To my surprise, this got a lot a story followers and that made me really happy and excited, so thank you very much! Please feel free to leave a review, I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

Dave groaned and rolled off the couch. As he hit the floor, his eyes opened wide. The sun was up, the city was alive and he… was late. He stood, and gasped at the slight soreness in his ass. He quickly grabbed his uniform shirt and ran out the door. Then he remembered… he left his car at the company building. He sighed, and decided to call in "sick."

He noticed a small note on his door. It read,

_Dave,_

_Great job, tonight. Call me when you wake up and I'll bring you your car. BTW, Dad is going to ask you and Dirk to spend "quality time" together. He likes us to know each other well. Dirk can be sort of stern and stiff, but then again, you should know that. _

_Good luck!"_

His number was listed. He called Jake. The line rang, and rang but he finally picked up as Dave was about end the call.

"Hello?" Jake said hoarsely.

"Yo, uhh… my car is at the building. I think I left my keys there, too, soo…"

"Oh yeah… right. I'm gonna send Dirk to you with it. I'm a little sick and I've been advised to stay here. Sorry about that." He coughed.

Dave sort of cringed. For some reason, he felt a sort of fear about facing Dirk after yesterday. Sure, he had probably seen a thousand asses before his, and fucked a few other guys but he still felt strange about it.

"Yeah, that's fine." He lied. "Thanks, man. Hope you feel better!"

"No problem! See you at your next shoot!"

He hung up, looking around his apartment. It was messy. Gaming magazines were spread across the floor and table. There were dirty dishes piled high in the sink. It was only a fraction of the whole picture. He grumbled to himself and quickly shoved all of the magazines underneath the couch. He piled the dishes into the dish washer and ran about the room with a Febreeze bottle trying to make it _not_ smell like stale pizza.

There were two honks from the parking lot below. Dave tripped over his own feet and stumbled to the window and saw Dirk pull into a parking space and begin to head inside. He panicked. He wondered if it looked like if he had just cleaned and smelled as if he tried too hard , or that maybe that he didn't try hard enough. He cursed under his breath. Should he just wait at the door? I mean, it's not like he didn't' know he was coming. No, then he'd seem too eager. By the time he had made a decision, Dirk was ringing his door bell. He froze and his stomach dropped.

"C-Coming!" He said in a sort of whisper-yell, to make it seemed like he wasn't directly behind the door. He made some stomping noises and opened the door. He tried to stay cool.

"Hey! Uhh… thanks for bringing my car."

"No problem." He handed him his keys and they stood there awkwardly looking at each other from behind dark shades. Dave snapped out of it and invited him in. Dirk scanned the room almost judgmentally. Dave gave a little sigh and told himself,_ 'well at least you gave it a try'._

"I tried to clean up but… there wasn't much I could do. It still smells like socks and pizza in here."

Dirk smirked as he saw the corner of a familiar magazine stick out from under the couch. He picked it up and more slid out. Dave flushed pink and turned his head.

"Is that Game Bro?" Dirk asked. He whispered under his breath, "Man, I love Game Bro."

Dave couldn't tell if he were really interested or just mocking him. "Uhh… yeah I'm subscribed. I get them monthly. I've got a pretty big collection." He said, bragging as he pushed the couch aside and revealed the pile of magazines. Dirks eyes lit up behind his glasses.

"_Dude_, how long have you been subscribed!?"

"A few years, I guess."

They sat on the floor and picked through each issue. They talked about different games and reviews and slowly the wall between them began to fall. They grew quiet after a moment and Dave began to wonder about Dirk.

"Do you have any of these?" he asked, pointing to a long list of different games. Dave took the magazine from him and began to scan the list – Each lamely named title with their 1 ½ to 4 star and reviews struck a few cords.

"Uhh.. I have that one. It's a racing game. It's good, but after a while it gets boring." His eyes trailed further down the list. "This one's pretty cool! I think I have the beta. I downloaded it off the site when it was just a little RPG. I hear the newer version is better though. It's a trilogy. "

Remembering the box of old games he never played anymore, he went to the closet and dragged it out. He flipped through a bunch of them and wiped dust from their covers. Dirk picked up one that caught his eye.

"I've heard about this one. You have to collect 7 different seals and conquer Hell, right?"

"Yeah. That one's cool. You wanna play? I've got two controllers. I could walk you through and help build you up. When you do multiplayer with a lower level player they get the same EX.P as the higher and can build up faster."

Dirk nodded and Dave popped it into the console. He tossed him a controller and helped him build a profile. He sat on the floor in front of him and soon found him leaned against the couch between his legs. He didn't notice and neither did Dirk, that was, until he looked down and the afternoon light shining on his skin caught his eye – and damn near blinded him. He was so pale. He seemed to reflect light, or rather, glow. His eyes diverted back and forth from the game to his skin. God, it looked so soft. How didn't he notice last night?

"Hey, are you alright? You're running into that wall. Are you lagging?"

Dirk quickly looked away and back at the TV screen.

"OH yeah. Must be a bad connection... Hey! It's fixed now. It's nothing." He said nervously, gently nudging the thumb stick and putting his avatar back on track so that Dave wouldn't notice. They played for an hour or two more before Dirk couldn't stand it anymore. He paused his side of the screen and then reached down and paused Dave's. He threw the controller to the side and pulled him into his lap, his fingers entangling in his blonde hair and kissing him roughly. Dave gasped and pulled back, his cheeks flushed and brows furrowed _as if_ he_ hadn't _been expecting it. The honest truth was that he saw him in the corner of his eye, and how his eyes traveled his body and practically begged for him. He couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but he definitely knew what he wanted.

"I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into." He spoke quietly.

Dave glared at him from behind his shades, daring him to make another move. Dirk took him up on that dare, and threw him over his shoulder. His shades were knocked off.

"H-Hey! Put me down! You knocked my glasses off, man, not cool!"

Dirk opened the door to his bedroom and dropped him onto the mattress. His hands went to his eyes, hiding them from the bigger man. He could remember how he would tease him endlessly for them when he didn't wear the brown contacts. He'd call him "bloody eyes" like he was clever or some shit.

He felt his hands gently wrap around his wrists and try and pull them away.

"Dav-"

"No."

"Come on, I want to see them. I won't make fun of you, I promise."

"Yeah, and dogs definitely don't bark."

Dirk snorted and let go. "I've got a secret too… show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Dave didn't know what he meant. He heard a clicking, as if he had closed his glasses. He heard them get tossed against the pillows at the top of the bed. Dirk climbed onto the bed, hovering over him. He nudged his hands away from his face and waited for his lids to peel back and his red irises meet his deep purple ones. He let out a little gasp as the realized that his eyes were a strange color too.

"Whoa…"

Dirk smirked to himself.

Dave suddenly punched him in the chest. "Ow! What was that for you little shit!?"

"That was for all those years you made fun of me when we were kids… fairy eyes..."

They both snorted. Dirk took a moment to admire the little freckles spread across his face and they left a trail that led him to his lips. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and lightly beckoned his lips open with his tongue. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him up and pressed his body against his as he balanced on his knees.

"Are you sore today?" He asked between kisses.

Dave breathlessly replied. "My ass hurts."

Dirk smiled as an opportunity arose. He let Dave fall back and hit the bed again. He rolled him onto his stomach and _slowly_ pulled down his pants, letting the shock sink in.

"_Do you want daddy to kiss it better?"_ He said in a low tone. His fingers slid beneath the waist band of his underwear and slid them over his ass and down his legs. Dave's lips were slightly parted as if he had frozen as he was about to say something but the words escaped him. "Hmm? Do you? Say 'Yes, please.' "

"Y-Yes… please…"

"Say, 'Yes, please… daddy'."

_Now he knew exactly what Karkat meant._

Dirk leaned in and gave his taint a little lick. Dave bit his lip as he fought back a groan. He failed and it came out despite his sealed lips.

"Yes, daddy! Please…"

Dirk smiled at his reaction, but wanted more. He pushed his face into the mattress so only his ass was in the air. He pulled Dave's hands behind his back. "I can't hear you very well, you'll have to speak up."

"I said please!"

Dirk slapped his ass and left a big red mark on the pale skin. Dave yelped out.

"Louder. I want the neighbors to hear you." Dave flushed pink and cried out again.

"Oh god, daddy, please!"

"That's better, baby." He pulled his shirt up and trailed kisses down his spine and ended up at his ass again. He spread his cheeks and gave the still-tight hole a little kiss. His tongue began to lightly rim around the tight little ring. Dave's voice cracked as he mumbled to himself.

Dave dug his nails into the sheets and began to grind his ass against his tongue. It felt like heaven and Dirk loved watching him squirm, and whimper and sweat, even after only one night. Dave felt embarrassed and delighted all at once. He reached back and Dirk filled the spaces between his fingers with his own. He kissed the pale cheeks and pulled back to admire his ass. It made him drool; it was perfect. He wanted to just –

His phone began to ring. He huffed outwardly and pulled away, digging in his pocket for it. He answered.

"I'm busy."

Dave turned and looked back at him. He could vaguely hear the mumbling of the person on the other line.

Dirk sighed. "Yeah, fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Dave was disappointed. Were they done now? Just like that!? He rolled over and gave him a desperate look as he hung up the phone.

"I've got to go."

"Yeah? I kind of drew that conclusion. "

They frowned at each other for a while in another awkward silence. The sounds of traffic in the city filled the air.

"It's rush hour." Dirk noted. "I better get going."

"I uhh… I could just… give you a ride."

"No, it's fine. I'll catch a cab."

They stood once more before Dirk leaned in not sure whether to hug him, kiss him, or even shake his hand. They settled on an awkward "bro" hug/shake before he began to leave.

"Thanks… for _that_…" Dave grumbled.

"Yeah, it's cool." He nodded him off and closed the door behind him. Dave stood in his living room, naked and sort of confused. His cock was as hard as Easter island statues. His hand went straight to work, massaging the stiffness out of the shaft, bringing himself closer and closer to ecstasy. He sank into the couch cushions and began to cry out his name.

"Ah! Hnnng… Dirk!"

He gasped and let out a long moan as he came on his own chest. His heart bumped against his rib cage. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the cum from his skin. He was upset that Dirk _just walked out_ – just like the night before. He was still unsure and uncomfortable with the whole porn star thing. He had questions to ask him… and he wanted to see more of the Dirk that had been revealed to him earlier.

Curious Dirk; kind Dirk, who liked to play video games and who would count the freckles on your face and smile to himself – that Dirk had always been there hiding behind those dark shades and stiff emotionless face.

* * *

**Follow for updates ~ Please leave a review!**

**Feel free to review or comment on Tumblr!**

**Author blog: **


	4. Sopor

**Dave has to delivery pizza's the the Golden Boys giant house and ends up spending the night /wink wink/**

**I guess I should put some trigger warnings on here: **

**Jake gets a little touchy while he's drunk and pins Dave up. **

**Gamzee has to get the Sopor (Vitamin - S) injected (technically drug use) and he kind says something sort of dumb like "well you acted like you wanted it so don't get mad" which I added because I'm working on Gamzee's "asshole personality" and he's going to be really hard on Karkat so sorry for the Gamkar feels. He's a sweetie when he's high though, just a bit dingy so don't worry.**

**I think that's it. So, this chapter in Microsoft word is over 10 pages long and is 5,019 words. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for your really kind reviews! A few weeks ago I responded to my top favorites on my authors blog! I'm really glad that even though I haven't really got a lot of reviews all of them have been really positive and excited ones. I will make another post tonight responding to newer reviews. Again, Thank you so much for reading and I would absolutely love it if you left a review for me! **

* * *

"I need twelve large pizzas! Three supreme, three pepperoni, three vegetarian and three pineapple!"

'Jesus fuck' Dave thought to himself. 'Who the fuck needs that many pizzas? Must be a big party.' He looked at his watch.

11:30 p.m.

He yawned. Just 30 minutes left and he could go home and hit the sack. Just thinking about bed made sleepy drool drip from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure he even had the energy to shower or, hell, even take off his clothes. Maybe he would just sleep in his uniform…

"Hey! Strider! Deliver these, will you? " Rose said shoving 6 boxes of pizza into his arms before he could answer. She carried the other half to his car.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure."

He put them in the backseat and made sure they wouldn't fall. He looked over the address and programmed it into his GPS and backed out of the parking lot, rushing onto the light traffic. No one was out on the streets, or driving around. It was almost strange. Did he miss the apocalypse or something?

He was going a few miles over the speed limit, but there were no cops out, or so he hoped. All he wanted was to get there and get home and so help him God, he would break the law to do it. If the GPS was right, his destination was only a few blocks away.

It was a big place and oddly colored. He could see people on the balcony dancing and hollering about. He went up to the door and before he could knock or ring the doorbell, a familiar face opened the door.

"Pizza deliv- Jake?!"

"Heeeyy mannn!" Jake answered, his slurred words elongated and coated in the smell of beer. He was definitely drunk. "That's right, you're a pizza delivery boy!"

"Y-Yeah… here's your pizza." He handed the boxes to him and recited his order. As the smell of the food hit them people inside gave a cheer and scurried to Jakes side to "give him a hand" with all those heavy boxes of pizza. Once Dave came back from his second trip to the car and handed off the food, Jake pulled him into the party.

"Aw, dude! I can't stay! I really can't. I-I have a shoot with Dirk the day after tomorrow. I really need my rest!" Dave protested.

"Come on! You can party for a bit! In fact, this can be your initiation party!" He pulled Dave through the crowd and stood on the coffee table that decorated the middle of the living area. He unplugged the stereo for a moment and the crowd silenced with disappointment.

"Hey everyone," Jake yelled, stumbling and nearly falling off the table. "This is Dave Strider! Dirk's little brother!"

Dave elbowed him in the side and hissed up at him, "He's not my brother!"

Jake seemed to not hear him. "He's new at the company! This is his welcome party!"

Everyone applauded and smiled and it was like the first day of school, except everyone was in their twenties and late teens, were shit faced and some even porn stars. The music filled the room again and Jake dragged him around, introducing him to everyone in sight. He'd been to high school parties and even invited to a few college frat parties, but this was a new kind of crazy. The couch was upside down, and everyone knew things were crazy when the couch was upside down.

Even so, Dave really just wanted to go to bed – until he head a familiar beat… was that his remix? His eyes widened and he turned to Jake with a big smile.

"I made a playlist with your stuff for the party so everyone could hear it! You're really good! You should send it to some local stations; see if they can play it. "

"Man, thanks! This is great!" Dave said gratefully.

"What? I can hardly hear you! Let's go upstairs!" Jake yelled over the music.

Dave got the gist of what he was saying and followed him up the stairs. They went into a room that was like the fancy hotel suites he'd seen in the movies. There was a tiny little kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was neat and clean and surprisingly, a lot quieter there than downstairs.

"We can talk here. No one should come up here unless it's an emergency. "

"This place is seriously cool, man."

"Right? These are the dorms. Dad pays for them. Keeps the best boys pampered, you know?"

He looked around in fascination. It sure would be nice to live in such a nice place. "So what makes the best, the best?"

Jake grinned. "I'm sure Dirk will show you."

Dave grunted. He sure wasn't showing him too much. It probably would have took him point six seconds to finish what he started the last time he saw him and he didn't. He was pretty upset about it. Jake could tell something had happened by the look on his face when he mentioned Dirk.

"So why'd you choose him, again? I can't quite remember." He smiled as he lightly teased him about picking Dirk.

He thought back to the interviews.

"You can take it. Give me a try, come on." He remembered Dirk saying persuasively. He was like a persistent drug dealer or something. "Look, Dave... I've got things to offer you, too... let's get to know each other. It's not an empty deal." He wanted to know exactly what he meant by this 'deal'. "Give it 2, maybe 2 ½ months and you'll be a little whore. You'll be perfect for the job. I'll recommend you."

He took in a quiet gasp as images of Dirks cock came to his mind. He could see his soft skin just perfectly in his head. His mouth almost watered. He loved the noises he could conjure from him and the rough kisses he would give him and how he would make him beg. His heart raced.

"So? Why him?" Jake reminded him, bringing him out of his little trance.

"I don't know man. He has pretty eyes, I guess?"

Jake snorted and began to laugh. "He never takes those shades off. Ever."

"He took them off for me." He whispered almost weakly.

"I have a feeling you got the habit from him." Jake noted.

"What habit?" Dave asked.

"The glasses; they stay on, don't they?"

Dave only nodded.

Jake gently grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed against each other. Jake looked down at him and smiled at those cute little freckles that decorated his face. Dave was wary.

"I don't often make out of work exceptions..." Jake whispered to himself.

Dave was almost horrified. Jake leaned in hesitantly as if he were coming in for a kiss. The blonde leaned back a bit. Jake smirked. He had initiated the chase and Dave Strider was running. It was strange, too. No one ever ran from him. He tried again and Dave turned his head.

"What? Can't I get a kiss?"

"I just… I'm with Dirk… I don't want to –"

"Cheat?" Jake cut him off, his devious smirk growing. "Dave, he's just a coworker. He's a job – a chore. You have to work with him. I'm not your obligation or something but I… I like to think I'm on the "to do" list."

Was that it? Was Dirk just a co-worker? His mind raced at the question as he froze. Jake began to trail kisses up his neck, pulling up the back of his shirt and leaning him back onto the bed. Dave got caught up in the moment and found himself cornered when Jake pulled the shades from his face. He gasped and turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't see his strange eyes of which he was ashamed. Jake grabbed his jaw lightly, with little force and turned it towards him. He tightly closed his eyes.

"Come on, Strider. Don't be so shy. Open your eyes."

Dave shook his head and began to squirm. "N-No. Get off. I changed my mind."

"Daavee," Jake groaned. "What's so mysterious about you Striders and your eyes? Don't you have them? What's to hide?"

"Jake, I'm not kidding! Get o-"

A familiar voice cut him off and shook a little fear into them both

"Get off of him." The room grew even more silent. Jake was torn off of him and Dave felt hands scoop him up and peaked open an eye to see Dirk for just a moment before he was looking from behind dark lenses once more – Dirk's shades.

Dirk grabbed Jake up by his shirt.

"I'll look you in the eye, mother fucker. Don't ever touch him! Stay away from him, Jake. If I catch you pulling shit like that again, you're going to regret it."

Jake glared into Dirks eyes. He wasn't surprised by them anymore. He'd seen them a thousand times before back when they were together. Now they harbored some kind of hate for him and it was as clear as his vibrant irises.

Dirk caught a whiff of his breath and let him loose. "God, you're shitfaced. Go to bed; Party's over."

He grabbed Dave's shades and traded them for his own, placing them upon the bridge of his nose. He grabbed Dave's wrists tightly and pulled him out of the room. He stood at the top of the stairs and caught everyone's attention with a single roar.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE SHOW! THE PARTY IS DONE; OVER. EVERYONE GET OUT."

Everyone groaned in unison creating the sound of disappointment, but surprisingly, obeyed. Within minutes everyone was fleeing; calling taxis and friends, and some pulling away in their own cars. The room was trashed. Dave didn't know what to say to Dirk, or to Jake who had stumbled out of his room and into the hall once more. A hand went to his stomach, and the other to his mouth as he felt the alcohol coming back to get him.

Dirk began to clean up, throwing red solo cups into a black back and half eaten pizza along with them. He mumbled angrily to himself. Dave hesitantly went to his side.

"Thanks… for that…"

Dirk shook his head. "Just stay away from him. That's your only warning."

Dave froze in place, only moving to cross his arms across his chest. "Excuse me? My what? You're not my dad, Dirk! You don't give me 'warnings.' "

Dirk glared up at him as if he wanted to knock his head off.

"And you're not my brother." Dave's words were cold and sharp. "Maybe you've forgotten." He spun his keys around his finger and began to walk out the door.

Dirk called out one last time to time before he left the giant house, or rather, dorms.

"But am I really just a coworker, Dave?" He truly wanted to know. "I can't be, can I? If it were as simple as that, if I wasn't something more, you would have gone with someone else that day; you would have chosen Jake or Karkat, Gamzee or John. You're here for a reason…" He slowly walked towards the frozen boy who stood in the door way with his hand half extended towards the knob. His hand slid down to his waist and pulled him against his own body. His other hand slid up his arm, across his shoulder and to his throat.

"Your shift is over, right?"

Dave couldn't form words so he nodded.

"Good. Stay here tonight." He pried his keys from his hand and dropped them into a bowl of peanuts on a little table next to them.

Dirk led him upstairs to his own room, walking straight past Jake who was vomiting in the hall bathroom. Dirk locked the door behind him and took off his shirt as he got closer and closer to Dave, who had found his place on the edge of the bed. Dirk bent down so that he was eye level with Dave. The younger boy's breaths were shaky and nervous. He fought back a smile. He revealed his lavender eyes and removed Dave's shades. He sat them gently aside.

Suddenly, he roughly grabbed him by his jaw and locked eyes with him. "I may not be your dad, but I am your daddy." He pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, pulling Dave's shirt above his head. "Do you understand?"

Dave nodded shyly.

"That's not good enough, answer me."

"Yes!"

Dirk grabbed a handful of his hair. "Yes what!?"

"Yes… daddy?" Dave tried to laugh it off and Dirk smiled.

"Trade places with me." He demanded.

Dirk rested his back against the headboard. "Pants off."

They both removed their jeans. He pulled Dave into lap and lightly popped the waistband of his boxers. "These just won't do." He teased.

Dave frowned. "What do you mean they won't do? These are my best pair!"

Dirk chuckled and reached over into the drawers and pulled out a pair of orange and white striped girls panties. Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You wish." He scoffed.

He flipped Dave onto his back and pulled the boxers off of him. It was all so sudden and gave him a startle. Dirk strategically pulled the panties up onto his hips and stood back to admire them. He pointed a finger at him and said, "Yo, don't move!"

Dave sat up and yelled at him as he slid back into the hall. "You better finish what you started this time, ass!"

"I'll be right back!" Dirk called behind him.

Dirk kept his promise and returned with a camera. He jumped on top of Dave and pinned him to the mattress. Dave grunted at the weight but tried to grab the camera from him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! No pictures!" he hissed, his voice cracking.

"What?! I like to have pictures!"

"That's kind of sadistic, you know; keeping pictures of your victims." Dave retorted jokingly.

"Come on, please?"

"NO!"

Dirk smirked and pulled his phone from the dresser. He scrolled and tapped and typed and finally turned the screen so Dave could witness their first shoot on camera. He blushed wildly and grabbed the phone.

"Oh." He whimpered.

"How are you going to do that then deny me a few pictures?" Dirk pouted and laid his head on his chest and began to whine like a puppy. "Please? I won't show them to anyone. I promise."

Dave rolled his eyes and agreed. "Only ten of them!"

"Alright!" He sure cheered up fast.

Dirk went to work earning a different expression for each picture. He snapped a picture of him laying awkwardly on his back in the cute panties he picked especially for him. His face was red, half from fury and half from embarrassment. He slid his hand down between his thighs, to his knees and made his way back up. He pulled him to the very edge of the bed and positioned himself between his legs. He held the camera high, ready to snap the next picture when the moment was ripe.

He pressed his lips against his shaft that was shielded by the soft cotton. He trailed kisses up his cock without giving him any direct relief. He began to rub him, carefully watching his face. His mouth fell open enough to let a moan escape and he finally got his shot.

He grabbed him by his waist and positioned him on his hands and knees and reached under him and continued to rub his slowly hardening cock. Pre-cum began to seep from the tip of his length. Dirk grinned and began to slip his hands into his panties. Dave gasped and jumped a bit at his touch. The older man planted a kiss on his lower back and began to tighten his and around his cock and moving it up and down his hard shaft. He hovered over him and laid a head on his shoulder. He held the camera in front of them.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass?" he kissed his cheek and slid two fingers into his mouth. Dave moaned with anticipation. He had never wanted anything so much in his life.

"Yeah?" Dirk snapped a picture. His fingers swirled in his mouth. Dirk slithered down his body like a snake and pulled the striped underwear over his ass, sliding his fingers into the tight hole. Dave's arms collapsed and he ended up with his face shoved into the mattress. Dirk didn't spare him and began to prepare him for his own length. Dave cried out and reached back and grabbed his ass. Dirk took another picture. He came to realize that he definitely needed both of his hands and set the camera on the bed side table. He reached for the lubricant and lathered up his cock. He crawled up to the head of the bed and Dave crawled on top of him.

"You alright?" Dirk asked as he positioned him against his hole.

Dave nodded but Dirk could tell he was nervous. He took his face in his hands. "You look like I'm going to tear you apart." He stopped for a moment.

Dave bit his lip and looked back up at him. "Everyone keeps telling me… about your other… subs and I don't know what to think anymore. Karkat and Gamzee looked terrified when I sat down at your table. I mean… Karkat even called you 'Daddy' – seems to be a thing of yours."

Dirk snorted and held back his laughter. It didn't lighten the atmosphere and Dave still seems nervous and concerned. He frowned. Was he really all that worried?

"How many people have you slept with?" Dave pondered.

"Uhh," Dirk began, attempting to remember brief moments and faces. "I… I don't know, honestly… I'm clean though, I swear!" It still didn't help. "Look," He sighed. "If you don't want to do this right now, I get it but if you think waiting will bring us closer or some girly shit like that, I'm telling you, I don't think it will make a difference."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

Dirk looked over his facial features and he was taken back a moment to a time when they were kids. He had smashed all of Daves CD's and he had thrown a fit. He screamed and cried and chased him around the house and when his Dad came home he sat them both down and made Dave apologize, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. When his mom tried to comfort Dave, knowing that Dirk was the big bad wolf, Dave angrily dried his tears and said, "No, it's fine. I'm fine; I'm okay." He glared at him like he hated him, but he was hurt. Dirk knew that look all too well.

"Do you… wanna talk about it?" Dirk asked quietly. He relaxed and rolled Dave onto the bed. He turned on his side towards him.

"I just don't think I thought this through enough."

"What through? Being a porn star? Well, don't regret it now dude, you're just getting started."

"No, you. I don't think I thought you through enough."

Dave sat up and quietly thought to himself. They were both so quiet that they could hear Jake miserably groaning a few rooms down.

"What's a… a uhh.."

"What's a what?" Dirk urged him.

"What the hell is a daddy? Like… I know it's a kind of dominate but… is it like a thing for incest?"

Dirk cringed. "No man, it's hard to explain."

"Take your time." Dave said, demanding that he would explain.

"Uhh… 'Daddy' is used… not in a sense of being a father but looking after your sub like a father would their child. It can be a controlling relationship sometimes, but only because daddy wants what's best for their sub… to look after them and make sure they have what they need to be happy and successful… but that comes later! It's completely intimate. I'm not just some creep that likes to be called daddy, alright?!"

Dave wanted to pinch his cheeks and make a remark about how sweet that sounded but knew that if he tried to antagonize him in such ways he would shove him onto the floor.

"So… are we intimate in… that sense… are you my 'daddy' now?" He held back giggles.

Dirk looked conflicted as Dave's expression became unsure. "I'm not going to push you into it right now. You don't have to agree to be with me that way but since you did choose me as your dominate expect training and punishment when I see fit."

It wasn't so sweet now. He was always ruining the moment…

"Get used to having things down your throat and taking things up the ass. I hope you like being tied up."

Dirk was suddenly cold again – cut off. He was so wishy washy; one moment he acted like an actual person and the next he was just being a bitch. He sighed.

"So when does this training start?"

"Now." Dirk said, taking Dave's hand and pulling him up. He made him stand and out his hands against the wall. "Nothing I do to you should hurt in a sense of leaving scars and stuff. It's more physically straining than anything. If anything it will just shock you." He explained. A hand came down on his ass leaving a red print. Dave gasped.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Dave shook his head in agreement. He slapped his ass again and Dave chuckled.

"This is basic stuff. Get on the bed. Lay on your stomach, I'll be back."

Dave did as he was told and when Dirk came back he tied his hands tightly behind his back and his ankles together with rope. He linked the rope from his hands to his feet and made sure it wouldn't cut off his circulation. He blindfolded him as he hung ropes from the hooks in the ceiling. He hoisted him off the bed and watched him hang for a moment. Dave bit into his lip.

"Relax your body." Dirk ordered.

He backed away and went silent. Dave began to wonder if he had left him there.

"D-Dirk! Are you still here?"

He didn't answer and he began to worry. He suddenly felt something against his lips and jumped. Hands entangled with his hair and lifted his face gently.

"Open your mouth." Dirk whispered. Dave did as he was told and let Dirk ease himself into his mouth and eventually down his throat. He gagged and Dirk pulled back, a string of saliva trailed from his cock to his lips.

He coughed and turned his head away trying to catch his breath. Dirked leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?" He gave him a light slap on the cheek.

Dave nodded eagerly.

"Let's make a deal: If you can keep me down your throat without gagging for about… 10 seconds, I'll give you what you want."

Dave fumbled indecisively. "I don't think I can do it."

"Come on, try." Dirk encouraged.

Dirk worked with him until he was at the back of his mouth, ready to slide down his throat. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm" Dave groaned around his length.

Dirk slid in the rest of his way and began to count. "1…2…3…4… 5…6…" Dave began to lightly heave. "Hey, come on a few more seconds! 7…8…9…" He pulled out and Dave gasped for air. Dirk patted him on the back as if to tell him 'good job' and cut him down, releasing his arms and legs. He stood behind him and spread his legs, only spending a few moments preparing him once more. He lathered his cock up in lube and began to press into the younger.

Dave was more than eager now – he was desperate. Dirk slid into him and earned a yelp from him.

"Relax completely. It won't hurt in like, a few seconds, I promise."

He gave small thrusts until he had him filled all up. Dave, who was nothing but a moaning mess, had collapsed beneath him and reached backwards, his fingers intertwining with Dirks. His hips grinded into him causing him to cry out and squirm. He had so much he wanted to say to him but held his tongue. He turned Dave onto his back and leaned down so his stomach was against his. He cradled his head in his hands and looked over his features. Long, dark lashes hid those crimson eyes from his gaze and soft pink cheeks led him further into temptation. He felt Dave's hands slide around him and pull him closer to his body.

"Ah! Hmmm," Dave groaned as Dirk just barely brushed that one place that drove him crazy. When he noticed he slowed down and began to tease him. His tongue swirled around his puckering nipples, working hard to please him. It wasn't something Dirk did often – aim to please. He had no one worth pleasing; no one he cared about or cared to be stuck with. He wanted Dave and he drove him mad with lust and a few unidentified other feelings. He hadn't felt that way about anyone; not since Jake.

He felt himself on the brink of orgasm. His thrusts became deep and heavy and Dave contracting around him didn't help one bit. Dirk finally cried out as he lost the self-control he had been harboring. He pulled him off the bed and wrapped his legs around his waist. Dave's forehead bumped against his.

"I'm gonna cum." Dave whimpered.

Dirk smiled and gave a chuckle and nodded as if to say "me too". He bounced him on his cock and finally found his prostate again. He dug into it roughly and Dave turned to mush in his arms. Dirk gave him gentle kisses in turn with his hard thrusts and showered his face with them.

"Oh god, I can't take this!"

"It's okay. Just let go. Cum for me, Dave! Cum for me!" He kissed him roughly, biting his lip as he pulled away.

His hand wrapped around his member and he began to pump him until his release. His cries sent him over edge and came right before him. He collapsed on top of him. They both stayed quiet, listening to each other's labored breathing and fast pulse. They laid there for an eternity and when Dirk sat up he found Dave to be peacefully asleep. He pulled the blanket over him and turned on the fan in case he got too warm. He dimmed the lights to not disturb him and even almost got him a glass of water in case he woke up thirsty but stopped when a little voice snapped inside of him.

'He isn't a kid! He doesn't need you to pave the streets for him or make sure he gets a fuckin' lullaby every night. '

He sighed and went back down stairs after he slid on some boxers. He still had cleaning to do. It was nearly four three-thirty in the morning but it was now or never. He picked up his trash bag and began to toss the half-filled and empty cups strewn about the room into the black bag.

Karkat suddenly busted in with tears running down his face.

"Kat, are you alright?"

He took in deep breaths and then looked up angrily. Gamzee was responsible for this. It was a no-brainer. He could hear him roaring profanities in the front yard. Karkat ran upstairs into the room he and Gamzee shared. He locked the door.

"I'll take care of it." Dirk sighed.

He went into the front yard and found Gamzee hollering up at Karkat's window.

"Come doowwnn muthafucka don't you want to play!? " He kicked the side of his car and made the alarm go off.

"GAMZEE!" Dirk growled. "PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING! SHUT THE HELL UP! What's your deal anyway?"

"My deal? Muthafucka wanted to get all hot then try to up and out blow me off. That's my muthafuckin' deal."

Dirk didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. "What?"

"He started to get up on me and when I went in for the kill he tried act like he didn't fuckin' want me. Why you gonna try and get it up if you aint gonna get it on?"

Dirk got it now and the whole situation pissed him off. He was always hurting Karkat in some way when he was sober like this. He was so angry and anything would set him off but only one thing would calm him down. He rolled his eyes and gave him a swift punch to the jaw, it was hard enough to knock him out. He ran upstairs and gently knocked on Karkats door.

"Kat, it's me. Open up, I need to get Gamzee's meds."

He heard light footsteps tread to the door. Karkat opened and handed him a syringe with green liquid, Vitamin- S as Gamzee called it, and closed back up. It wasn't a legal drug, or a very popular one at that. Vitamin-S was the only thing that kept Gamzee from turning into a grenade that would blow up at the most gentle touch. When he was already in a rage, they gave him injections, but if he felt like he was slowly getting more and more tense and upset, he would just put it in a vapor machine and let it fill the bathroom or his bedroom. Surprisingly, that method hadn't affected Karkat at all, probably because these days, he avoided him as much as possible.

He dragged Gamzee into the living room and onto the couch, going back to close the door before he jabbed him in the neck with the needle and filled his veins with Sopor. He left him there and continued on his cleaning escapade.

* * *

**Review ~ Favorite ~ Follow**


	5. Sorry

**Hiya, guys. Schools out and I have the summer to play around and write. So here is chapter 5, in which Jake gives a hearty apology for coming onto Dave, which leads to him coming onto Dave even harder, which leads to a jealous and bitchy Dirk.** **I will explain the relationship between Dirk and Jake and all the friction soon. You already know they dated and worked together but needless to say, things went sour. There will be bits of Jake and Dave, but mostly to trigger even more Dirk x Dave because as you've probably noticed that Dirk is a possessive little shit. There will be a dash of John and Dave but more in a "bromance" way than anything. I will also be going in depth with the Gamzee and Karkat situation. **

**Also, a review reply at the end of this chapter! Thank you so much for reading. I love hearing from all of you so please leave a review!**

* * *

Dave's eyes were still closed but he was awake. He could smell the strong aroma of Dirks cologne.

Dirk laid next to him and quietly snored. It made Dave sort of smile. His eyes opened and the gazed over features. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked really tired in general. Maybe he couldn't sleep. He gazed over at the clock. It was already 9:38 in the morning. He tried to slide out of his arms without waking him up. He only groaned and rolled over, making it a lot easier to get up. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed, checking to make sure he didn't wake up Dirk. He slid downstairs where he was caught off guard by Karkat, who sat on a stood at the kitchen island with a bag of frozen peas on his blackened eye and Jake who was cheerfully scrambling some eggs. He tried to sneak out but was caught red handed.

"Yo, Dave!"

Dave cringed.

"What are you doing, man? Come have some breakfast." Jake called out to him. "Sorry about last night…" he said, trying to convince him to stay a while and waving a spatula at him. "I was kind of-"

"Shitfaced? Balls deep in Corona? " Dave mumbled just loud enough that Jake heard him.

"Look man, I'm sorry! I really am. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Dave still gave him a cautious look, remembering what Dirk had said about staying away from him. It was hard. Jake was a friendly guy. How much trouble could he be? He finally rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"That's more like it! How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side, man." He plopped his keys onto the table.

"What happened to your eye?" Dave asked as he faced Karkat.

Karkat gave him a bashful look. "Nothin'." He replied grumpily.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Let me see."

He gently took the cold peas from his swollen eye and hissed to himself. "How'd you manage that?" he pondered while softly poking at it.

"Just be glad you didn't choose Gamzee." He turned away quietly.

Dave began to draw conclusions. There was friction between Gamzee and Karkat at the interviews but he thought it was just friendly teasing. Apparently it was something more though, even abusive. Gamzee seemed like a decent guy but… He supposed anyone can manage that impression when you first meet someone, though.

The truth of the matter was that Gamzee had his own issues; issues that often threw Karkat into the middle of a fire on a regular basis. No one could know for sure exactly why he had put up with Gamzee for all these years. Most of the boys in the house had physically fought him over things on multiple occasions, but not Karkat. He was patient and forgiving, no matter how many scars the boy left him with, or many times he made him cry he was there in the end. That's just what best bros did.

Dave's quite analysis of their relationship was interrupted by Jake asking him if he wanted bacon (of course he wanted bacon). He served them both plates and then fixed his own and sat with them. He sat in front of Dave and looked up at him every now and then between bites. He finally lightly brushed his leg against his and smirked.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. There's a carnival in town on Saturday. Why don't you come with? John and I had a show but he's sick and can't do the shoot or come with me so I'll have all day… and two tickets… you know… if you want to come. "

Dave sort of half smiled, considering accepting his apology.

"Oh, I guess - Since I've got nothing better to do."

Jake grinned.

"I've got a shoot with Dirk on Saturday though."

"That's fine." Jake said. "I'll drive you to work and to the carnival after you guys are done. Don't worry about it!"

Just as they all finished eating Dirk was dragging himself drowsily down the stairs. Dave caught a glimpse of him and stood up to leave. He had a hard time looking him in the eye sometimes knowing that he had seen every inch of him and in compromising positions and knowing that left him with awkward feelings.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Jake." He said gratefully. "I'll uhh… see you Saturday."

"Alright! Bye!"

He tried to get past Dirk without trouble. The taller blonde glared at Jake for a moment and then shifted his eyes to Dave. He stopped him, as Dave feared.

"You leaving?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm heading towards the door, aren't I?" Dave mumbled snappily.

Dirk scoffed. "Whatever. Be careful. Rest up for the shoot Saturday! "

"I will."

Without another word, Dave went about his day, settling into the front seat of his car and driving away.

~ o0o ~

Saturday afternoon, Jake checked on John one last time before he left to pick up Dave. He slept sound in his bed, the covers pulled up over his head. He got him some more water and put a few cough drops and some extra strength Tylenol on his bedside table. He drove to the company building and went upstairs. A few guys stood in the hall watching Dave and Dirk's shoot. He nearly stopped to see how they were doing, but considering how loud Dirk was getting, they were doing just fine.

He slipped into Dave's dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror picking at his imperfections. He plucked away the tiny hairs between his eyes that no one but him ever noticed and dabbed a tiny bit of concealer on the small red bump on his temple that wasn't all that noticeable. Being on film all the time (especially in his profession) made a guy pretty self-conscious after a while. Even if no one else noticed, he did and that was worst thing about it. Because when he noticed it, he worried about _other_ people noticing it. And when he worried about "other people" noticing, select few came to his mind. And in that select few there was one that was sure to realize any flaw on him – _Dirk_. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Dirk.

Dave walked in 10 minutes later, jumping slightly upon seeing someone in his dressing room. He held a towel around his waist and quietly gasped.

"Ah! Jake! "

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Jake reassured him. "Did Dirk take care of you yet?" He knew the answer.

"No."

_Of course not._ He sighed. He made sure Dirk wasn't too rough with him. He was scanning over all of his skin for bruises, and bite marks or anything else Dirk could have left behind on him. Jake looked up at him. Dave seemed emotionally intact. He gave a little smile to comfort him, knowing that he must still feel awkward about people touching his bare body.

"Alright. I think you're good. We'll leave once you get dressed, alright?"

Dave nodded went into the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. Jake spun in the chair in circles waiting patiently for him to finish. When he saw a blur of red he stopped spinning and turned to Dave.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Jake led the way to his car, taking the elevator down to the garage and passing Dirk as they drove away, who gave Jake a nasty look as he walked to his car. They drove for about 20 minutes then pulled into a packed parking lot and got in line at the gates. Dave grew even more excited as they got closer. Jake noticed and sort of smiled. He looked like a little kid; pointing out rides and saying, "Ooh! Can we go on that one?! And that one!?"

"Have you ever been to a carnival?" he finally asked.

Dave shook his head and explained. "No. My parents were always working and didn't really take us to places like this. Sometimes they gave Dirk and I 20 bucks to go to the movies but that's about it."

Jake's mind went back to the time he and Dirk went to the summer music festival. He was beyond excited and now he knew why. The thought brought back warm memories, something he didn't often get when thinking of Dirk.

"Really?" Jake asked while handing their tickets to the gate keeper and grabbed their admission bracelets. "We'll save the best for last then! Come on!"

He grabbed his hand and took him to the little games first – the games where you had to knock down milk bottles with balls, pop balloons with darts and toss Ping-Pong balls into fish bowls. From there they went to the bigger rides like merry go rounds and the big rides that swung you in circles and that spun you around at ungodly speeds. At the end of the night, when all the kids had gone home, Jake led him to the Ferris wheel.

Dave tilted his head back to try and see the very top.

"This thing is huge!" He whispered.

They buckled into their seat and waited for it to start slowly rotating.

"I come here every year, usually with John. At the very top of the wheel, you can see the whole city lit up like fire. That's why I saved this one for last."

Dave looked over to him. "The whole city?!"

"Even the outskirts. It's beautiful but it kind of makes you feel small."

They began to rise but neither of them noticed.

"Because it's so big?" Dave pondered.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. You can take it all in on a larger scale and you realize that you are hardly a speck."

By the time they unraveled themselves from their thoughts, the Ferris wheel paused and they sat at the top. Dave looked around him. He really did feel small… He felt Jakes arm come around him.

"So…" The dark haired boy began. "Apology accepted?" He smirked, knowing Dave wouldn't refuse now.

"Dude, yeah!" he laughed.

The wheel began to turn again.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Jake suggested?

Just as he finished his sentence, Dave's stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. They both laughed. They left the fair and went to a little midnight bakery in town and somehow ended up a lot closer than they thought they would be. Dave sat next to him, rather than across from him. Their legs were entangled under the table and they fed each other different sweets and paid no attention to the looks they received or how "lovey-dovey" they seemed.

Once they had both had all the cake and pastries they could hold down, Jake drove Dave home and walked him up to his apartment. Dave unlocked the door and turned to say goodnight.

"Thanks for everything, man. I had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, no problem Strider... We should uhh… do it again sometime." Jake replied.

"Hah, I guess you'll have to get 3 tickets every year now!"

Jake smiled.

Somehow, the space between them began to close. They inched closer and closer to each other until Dave finally wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Jake had been waiting for it – waiting for Dave to come to him. They stumbled into his apartment, slamming the door behind them. Jake lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist, partially pulling up his shirt in the back. Not paying attention to where they were going, they ended up falling over the arm of the couch, crashing onto the cushions.

Dave pulled back for a quick breath of air and Jake gently bit his lip. Their lips were soon together again, Jakes tongue slipping into his mouth and slowly sliding across the roof of his mouth an-

Jakes phone began to ring.

They both groaned, sitting up on the couch. It was John. Jake answered, speaking softly knowing that John had a headache.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

There was mumbling that Dave couldn't make out, but he could tell that John sounded really ill – his voice hoarse and grumbly.

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit, alright? See if Karkat, or whoever's home will get you an ice pack, okay? Get your fever down the best you can. I'll talk to you in a bit. Bye!" Jake sounded slightly panicked.

They both sighed, sitting there for a moment. "I better go. Sorry about this. He's been pretty sick for a while. I'm going to take him to the emergency room. He keeps getting worse and worse."

"Oh? It's fine, I get it. Thanks for tonight, though. It was _really_ fun!" Dave said.

Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "No problem! I had a lot of fun too! And don't worry…" he chuckled_. "I won't tell Dirk."_

Dave lightly blushed. "Thanks… Tell John to get better!"

"Will do!" Jake waved as he went out the door.

Dave sat on the floor and began to panic. God, what did he just do!? What if Dirk found out? He seemed pretty serious about him staying _away _from Jake. He thought back to what Jake has said when he was drunk. "Dave, he's just a coworker. He'_s a job – a chore..."_

He certainly had come out to be quite the chore, that's for sure. But even then… he didn't know how he really felt about him. His phone buzzed. Dirk had texted him about twenty times. Ugh, he had seen them leave. Now he was going to give him hell.

Dirk:_ "What are you doing with Jake?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Dave answer me."_

"_I know you're with him."_

Dave rolled his eyes. Motherfucker… he texted him simple lie.

Dave: _"Dude, go away. He drove me home and I fell asleep as soon as I got here."_

Dirk replied in no time.

Dirk: "Really?"

Dirk: "Because John is getting ready to go to the hospital now and said that Jake is on his way to pick him up and Jake has been gone all this time but now that he's on his way, you're just now texting me back. You guys were together weren't you? _Don't lie to me_, I saw you leave with him."

Dammit.

Dave: "Great deduction, Sherlock."

Dirk was raging. God he hated Jake so much and he knew what he was up to and he didn't like it one bit. It made him nervous and angry and even maybe afraid. He texted back.

Dirk: "I was serious about staying away from him! He'll get you in trouble, Dave."

Dave: "My bad, _daddy_. Are you going to ground me?"

Dirk thought to himself_, "bitch I just might."_

He had to do something that would make Dave take him seriously. He should drive over there, pin him up and show him who's boss. Maybe he would… but not today. He'd make him think he was forgiven and _then he would really get him_. He stopped texting him and turned off his phone as he was brainstorming the perfect punishment.

* * *

**Review reply:**

_"This was amazing. one of the really good stridercests._

Sugestion: Dirk gives dave a blowjob, outside of the studio to teach dave how  
it's done so he can do better next time but it escalates into Dave cuming into  
Dirks mouth and realize that he wants to dominate so he will try his luck  
with John, epic fails at domination and gets fucked by John ... just an idea." - allenx14

**I've been planning something similar to this with a few exceptions, so look forward to that! Thank you for your suggestion and review!**_  
_

**Author's blog: .com**

**Read - Share - Review!**


	6. Cheerleader

**How's it goin'? I'm really pleased with the response to this story! It's gotten a lot of follows and favorites and reviews for only 6 chapters and being such a small and on going story. Someone on tumblr asked me if they could do fanart for it and I literally cried. I was so happy. (I was at the McDonalds drive through and if I wasn't so stoked, it might have been awkward.) If ANYONE wants to do fanart for this story I would absolutely love that and hang it up in my room (I'm not fucking joking I will put it on my bulletin board). Send it to me on tumblr. There will be more less important notes at the end of this chapter.****  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and for all your compliments and reviews and follows and favorites. Here is chapter 6, in which Dave and Dirk have a shoot, where Dirk is torn between revenge on Dave for hanging out with Jake vs making sweet love to him and ends up doing a fair combination of both.**

* * *

Dave made sure he had everything in his bag before he left. Company I.D, wallet, sunglasses, keys, chapstick… he was good. He opened the door and locked it behind him, and made his way down to his car. He drove to work and scanned himself into the building with his I.D and went to his dressing room where one of the interns was waiting with a box of clothes.

"Hi!" Dave greeted him.

It wasn't unusual to be greeted by people in the dressing rooms. They gave you an idea of what would happen if the shoot had a certain theme or fetish but this time, he had a box of clothes, a particularly peculiar thing considering that he usually performed in his usual clothes. They would come off anyway.

"Hey! Dirk wanted me to deliver these to you for the shoot today. Also, you're going to need these." He handed him a pair of black heels. Dave glared at them for a moment before he took them.

"Thanks." He said a bit bitterly.

The intern chuckled and left.

Fuck! Shit, shit, _SHIT_. He was in for it now! What had he got himself into?! He slid off his clothes and went through the box. The orange striped panties from the night of the party where hanging off the side. He slid off his boxers and stepped into the panties and tried to adjust to them again. They pressed his cock against his stomach. It wasn't uncomfortable but it definitely wasn't the coziest.

He pulled out a tiny miniskirt and balked at the length. He was pretty convinced that skirts were supposed to cover _at least half_ of your ass. He groaned and pulled the tiny piece of clothing up his legs, over his ass and twisted his hips to pull it all the way up on his waist.

Hm.

It didn't look_ too_ bad. He turned around, and sighed when he saw that everyone would see the girly panties he was wearing. There was no way in hell he could walk out there in front of everybody in that outfit. There was still one piece left. He pulled it out; a crop top. It matched the skirt.

Dave began to think that Dirk had been planning this for a while, considering that it said "Strider" across the back like he was some sort of cheerleader.

He put on the shoes and attempted to walk back and forth in them. "Not too bad," he scoffed just before he stumbled into the counter and bruised his hip. He yelled and tried to rub out the pain.

"Dave, let's go! You ready?" Dirk called out.

"Y-Yeah!"

The door flew open and Dave jumped and turned to see who it was. He could have sworn it was Dirk but before he could spit profanities at him, hands came over his eyes. There was more than one person, one tying his hands in front of him and another grabbing his legs. He gasped at the surprise and began to struggle.

"Shhh," Dirk whispered in his ear, pulling his hands away. "It's just me."

Dave sighed. "Why do you always have to do stuff like this?" he grumbled.

Dirk didn't answer. "Time for the shoot" is all he said. He lifted Dave into his arms and carried him into their usual room where he dropped Dave onto the bed. He turned the feed on and began to stream the shoot. He greeted the audience and began to explain things.

He threw Dave over his shoulder, his ass next to his face, not without a fuss from the barely clad male.

"You see…" Dirk began. "Dave's been a little busy lately." He winked at the camera. "I even caught him red handed." He slapped Dave's ass, leaving a red print on his skin and turned his head to place a little kiss on the mark. His hands traveled, up his legs, which seemed much longer with those black heels on. Ugh, it gave him shivers. He could hear Dave whimpering behind him.

He slid his hands up his thighs and hooked a finger beneath the underwear and pulled them aside, showing him off like a trophy. He slid a finger across his hole. Dave jerked a bit at the unexpected touch.

"I just feel like he hasn't been completely honest with me about it." In a swift movement, he pulled him into his lap and grabbed him by his hair. Dave gasped at the sudden force. "_Daddy doesn't like it when you lie, David."_

He could hear the anger in his voice. This wasn't a shoot, it was revenge. He thought about speaking out but he didn't want to bring the tension of their personal lives into their work.

"I-Im sorry!" Dave sputtered not knowing what else to say in response.

"You're gonna be." Dirk smiled. "Lay down. Keep your legs in the air. Look at the camera.

Dirk retrieved a switch from the bed side table and Dave groaned. He ran it across his exposed thighs. "Say it. Tell them what a whore you are."

Dave cringed but opened up his mouth to speak. "I-Im a-"

Dirk whipped the switched across his thighs. "AHH! _Oh, God_. I'm a whore! I'm a whore!" he cried in response.

"Say it again." Dirk requested smacking him again.

Dave hissed at the pain. "I'm a whore."

"Whose whore are you, again?" The corners of Dirks mouth turned up into a rather sinister smirk. He waited to hear those words escape his lips.

"_Daddy's whore. I'm daddy's whore_." Dave whined.

Dirk pulled back the switch as if he was going to deliver a final blow. Dave squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, but the hit never came. Dirk chuckled and tossed the whip aside, leaning in to reward him with a kiss. Even though Dave was a bit steamed at Dirk at the moment for making him dress like a girl and prance around in those ridiculous shoes, he still soaked up Dirk's affections like a sponge. It was almost pathetic. There was just something about those lips…

"Roll over. Head down, ass up." He whispered in his ear.

Dave obeyed. Dirk stood and pulled a bottle of lube from one of the drawers of the bedside table. He got on his knees behind Dave and began to tease him to hardness. He slid the panties over his ass and down his legs and trailed kisses up his thighs to his ass. He flicked his tongue across his hole. Dave jumped and Dirk put his hands on his waist to reassure him. Dave moaned as he ran his tongue down to his balls and lightly teased and sucked on them until the pre-cum began to drip to from him cock.

He pulled back. Lathering two fingers in the lubricant and spreading some on his entrance. He slid his fingers inside, instantly searching for his sweet spot. He gently massaged around until he found it.

Dave purred like a kitten. He stood and leaned to Dave's ear. "I'm going to milk you for all you're worth."

Dirk had planned on punishing him, humiliating him on camera and showing him just who he belonged to but then again… maybe that's why everyone else had left. He tried to swallow his pride but his ego wouldn't quite allow it. If he really wanted Dave to stay he had to give him reasons to, but not without a firm hand.

He didn't let him cum. He would rub his sweet spot while massaging his cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm. He paid close attention to his breathing and the little noises he made; the moans and groans and whimpers and humming sounds – they drove him mad. When he was about to cum he would stop, letting Dave gather himself once more and then continuing until Dave finally spoke out.

"God dammit, Dirk! Let me cum, please. Please!" he complained.

The older boy only smiled and replied with kisses. Dave squirmed. "Be patient, baby."

"_Fuck me_, please…" Dave said under his breath.

Dirk smiled as he wiggled closer to him. He pulled him to the edge of the bed as he stood and pushed the tip of his cock against his puckering entrance. He untied Dave's hands and he instantly rolled onto his side and reached back to grab Dirks hips and pushed him inside of him.

"O-OH! Hnngg… move your hips."

Dirk rolled his hips slowly watching Dave's face morph into an expression of pleasure and frustration. He purposely dodged his prostate, earning a slew of curses from Dave who was begging him by now. Dirk suddenly picked him up and wrapped his legs around his waist. He sat on the bed made sure Dave had his balance.

"Ride."

He didn't have to tell him twice. He began to bounce himself on Dirks cock, grinding his hips around like a slut. "_Fuck_…" he whimpered to himself. "Oh god, _right there_. "

Dirk reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, suddenly thrusting rapidly. Dave cried out licentiously. Dirks lips went to his neck. He lightly nipped at his skin and licked up to his jaw.

"Cum for me, baby. Come on!" He cried as began to lose control of himself.

He laid back on the bed and let Dave have his way with him. After a moment Dirk felt him clench around him driving him overboard and causing him to cum deep inside of him.

"Oh, fuck, Dave!" he cried out. Their fingers intertwined.

Dave was caught in the moment. Every sound he made, when he felt the warmth seeping inside of him… all of it send him spiraling into ecstasy. He finally came, squirting cum on to Dirk's chest and collapsing on top of him.

It got quiet. The only sound was their labored breathing, and the hum of the computers the cameras were hooked up to. There was a knock on the door. "We're clear!"

Dirk chuckled to himself and sat up, letting Dave roll to the other side of the bed. He put his shades back on and stood up. Dave looked to him with a desperate expression. He _never_ stayed after shoots. It made him feel sort of bad; self-conscious. Did he do a good job? He always felt sort of weird afterwards. He didn't want to look at him, or talk to anyone, really. If he walked out again_… he just might cry._

Dirk slid into some basketball shorts and went for the door, but then he stopped, turning around to Dave.

"What are you still lying there for? Come on, Bro."

Dave smiled and got up. Dirk got him a pair of shorts, pulling the tight, short skirt off of him, and took him into the dressing room where they cleaned up a bit and got dressed.

"Uhh… let's take your car home and then I'll take you out to eat. How's that sound?" Dirk suggested in an attempt to make up for not taking care of him the way he should.

"Sounds good." Dave replied, grinning to himself. "Where to?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

Dave thought; He kind of wanted Asian food. He smiled, thinking of the Chinese place in town. "Actually, how about you come over to my place? We'll pop in a movie and order Chinese?" he suggested.

Dirk nodded. "Sounds like a date."

A date… he supposed it was a date. Doesn't that mean that he and Jake went on a date? No, he didn't want to think about that right now. All he cared about right now was his afternoon date with Dirk.

Dirk took him under his arm and led him out of the dressing room and to the parking garage, passing John and Jake who were on their way to film themselves, with a very smug but spiteful expression on his face.

He wouldn't throw Dave away; Not in the way Jake did him all that while ago...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Follow - Share - REVIEW! **

**If you're going to AnimeOverload in Austin on Friday, I'll be around in my Jake English cosplay. Come get a hug. Chances are I will be hanging with A Strider, thekrustykarkat, on tumblr, who will also be on the AskaHomestuck panel. Check them out!**

**Check out some review replies!:**

** post/53941215401/review-reply-daddy-dare-i-review**

post/53940307515/oh-my-gosh-i-saw-your-daddy-dare- i-fic-in-the-tag

ps love you all


	7. Jerk

**Here's chapter 7, in which Karkat and Gamzee make sweet amends, and where we learn why Dirk and Jake act like pissy high school bitches while around each other. I explained on my blog, that It's going to_ kind of_ be like_ 500 Days of Summer_, if you've seen that movie. If I remember correctly, they went back and forth from the days that he hated Summer (the girl not the season but everyone hates that too), and the days when he was infatuated with her. We're going to go back and forth in their memories as they experience things with Dave. **

**So you're going to see the good and the bad times in Dirk and Jake's flashbacks and you're going to see how they both have individual influences on Dave because Dirk and Jake are different. Dirk can be a little up tight but he's also a real sweet guy and also can be very controlling. Jake is charming and fun but he has a dark side where he can be just as cruel, if not more so, than Dirk can be.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all of your reviews and I love to hear from all of you! For updates about the story and drabbles and such you can keep in touch at **

* * *

Karkat was dozing off on the couch. Gamzee was in the bathroom, and had been for an hour or two. Smoke oozed from beneath the door. He knew what he was doing. Finally, the door opened, and Gamzee stumbled out. The stench of the drug poured into the room.

"Kat… hey Kat…" he grumbled.

Karkat turned over. They were fighting again. They never really seemed to stop fighting, actually. It was non-stop. When Gamzee was sober, he was cruel. He showed his true nature, or so that's what people told him.

"_You can't stay with him." They would say. "He's mean - he's evil, It's only a matter of time until..."_

Karkat, would deny it. He would say to them, with his eye blackened or his lip busted, _"No, he's sweet! He really is…" _But this was only true when he was drugged up.

Gamzee put his arms around him and nudged his face with his nose.

"What?" Karkat answered sharply after a long sigh.

Gamzee flopped himself on top of him and made himself comfortable. "Are you mad at me, bro?" He grumbled.

Karkat rolled his eyes and tried to push Gamzee off onto the floor, but he wouldn't budge. "F-Fuck! _Fine_. No, I'm not mad at you. Now go away."

Gamzee frowned and laid his head on his chest. "Bro, I'm sorry for going off and busting your eye. I didn't mean to, honest. Hah, at least it's healing up a bit, don't you think?" He poked at the bruise and Karkat hissed and jerked away.

It grew quiet. Karkat laid there, bearing Gamzee's weight. He was pretty thin, but somehow, managed to weight _at least_ three tons. The nappy hared man finally spoke, admitting something he had held back since their last incident occurred when he woke up on the living room couch.

"Kat… I don't remember what I did… Why are you mad at me, bro? Just talk to me, man, I don't like it when you get up and silent on me. You know I can't be igno –"

One of the side effects of Vitamin-S: Memory loss; forgetting events that occurred prior to consumption. Since Karkat often made him take it when he was getting worked up, or after they had an argument or something like that, he forgot a lot of the things he had done to him which left him feeling confused most the time; not knowing whether he had really hurt him, how he hurt him, how he got all those bruises, why he's crying…

"JUST FORGET IT GAMZEE." Karkat roared, shoving him onto the floor and stomping into his room.

For a moment, Gamzee sat there trying to recall what he did. It was no use. He stood and dragged his feet to the door and pulled it open. Karkat was laying on the bed with his face shoved into the pillows. He placed a hand on his shoulder and crawling in next to him. He kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We were out, and we parked the car to eat, but we made out instead." Kat began, wiping his tears. "You got really rough and you wanted to have sex but I didn't so I pushed you away. You got mad at me, and came onto me anyway and when I finally said that I didn't want it to go that far, you hit me."

He wrapped his arms around him, but then paused, thinking that maybe Karkat didn't want him to even touch him after that. He pulled away.

"Do you… you want me to leave you alone?" Gamzee murmured.

Karkat grumbled. "For now, yeah."

Gamzee nodded to himself and stood. He trailed towards the door, but then stopped to turn and say, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know what I was doing! You know I wouldn't just go and hit you over something like tha – "

Karkat turned and hissed. "Didn't know what you were doing? Hah, _you can't even remember_ what you did. You're a completely different person when you're stoned off your ass and when you're completely sober. You _need_ help Gamzee! I'm not saying that to be mean to you, or to get back at you."

Karkat went up to him and pulled him down to his level so that he could give him a gentle kiss. He took his head in his hands. "I'm saying that because one day… you're going to kill me… and I know I'll let you. You're going to hit me too hard, break my neck; you're like the hulk. _You're_ a great guy, Gamzee, _but the other guy isn't_."

Gamzee wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and lifted him off the ground. "You're my miracle, Karkat. I'll lay down some poetic shit just to prove it t-"

"No! No. Don't. It's fine." Karkat uttered. When Gamzee tried to be poetic it turned into a really long rap about his feelings. He couldn't suffer through another one of those.

He gently put Karkat down. "Come watch movies with me."

Karkat sighed and followed him into the living room. This is how things went; fighting one moment, crying, making up… They lived in an endless cycle, bound to end in disaster.

~ o0o ~

Dave and Dirk sat in Dave's living room on the couch, watching an old Kung-Fu flick. Dave was on the phone ordering the food.

"…shrimp Lo Mein, with fried rice and two egg rolls… Do you have apple juice?... Just a moment." He turned to Dirk. "Bro, what do you want?" he slid him the phone book menu.

Dirk gave it a quick look. "Orange chicken with steamed rice and Won Ton soup."

"What do you want to drink?" Dave asked after he put in his order. "Pepsi, I guess."

When he was done, he snuggled back into Dirk's side. "They said it should be about 30 minutes."

"Really? I thought it would take longer." Dirk's fingers went to Dave's hair, brushing through his soft, pale blonde locks. Dave managed to stay quiet for about 10 minutes before he had to sit up and ask him something that had bothered him from day one.

"Hey…" he began.

"Hi." Dirk replied sarcastically, grinning at him.

Dave rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face still. He gave him a light punch in the arm. "Why do you hate Jake so much? What happened between you two? Like… I know break ups don't always go well but jeez, man."

Dirk frowned, fluttering his eyes as he looked away. "Sorry if it brings back bad memories. Please don't be mad at me. I just think that if I'm going to keep getting punished for things that happened between _you two _in the past, I should at least know… what happened?" Dave twiddled his thumbs, ready to get a scolding for asking. Dirk sort of chuckled to himself.

"I guess you're right. It's only fair."

Dave looked up with an expression of surprise, his ears eager to hear the truth.

"When I first started working at the company, I chose Jake and soon after I began working there, we started dating. We were best friends and I was really glad that I got to date him because we were _so _close. How many people end up with their best friends, you know? I didn't mind him doing shoots with other people because I did too. That's how the business sort of goes. The viewers want to see you with others, in different scenarios." Dirk cleared his throat.

"It sounds like you were happy with him."

"Yeah! I was real happy with him. I _loved_ him with every fiber of my body… right up until he cheated on me. I took his shit for a while, not saying anything even though it would always happen right in front of me. I'd literally see it from the corner of my eye but try and deny it…"

His mind went back to that day…

~ o0o ~

_Dirk unlocked the door and stepped inside his shared flat. He was soaking wet. When Jake had came home, he left, going for a run in the rain. Jake greeted him from the couch. He stared back at him, not processing a word he said. His eyes were blank, his expression empty. Jake didn't even notice. He turned back to the television, completely naïve. _

_It had been happening for a while now – the cheating; the late nights out, the lying while his neck was lined with bruises and visible, the good bye kisses behind his back at work. He had kept silent about it, hoping that he would stop seeing him, or them, and everything would be alright. But it'd been about a year since the first incident that he knew of._

_Jake finally turned to him. _

"_Go dry off, love. You're getting the floor wet."_

_Dirk looked up from his feet. "Don't… don't call me love, English."_

"_What's your deal?" he asked, getting up from the couch._

"_My deal? My deal is that I thought you were my boyfriend, not everyone on the block's boyfriend."_

"_What are you talking about?" Jake denied. Did he think he was stupid?_

"_STOP LYING TO ME! STOP IT! I can't take it anymore. I know you're cheating on me. I know you've been cheating on me for a long time." He was crying, and shaking. Not because of the chill of the A/C against his wet skin, but because his heart felt as if it were breaking into pieces and rotting away. _

_Jake didn't know what to say. He couldn't back himself out of this one. _

"_Why him? John. It probably sounds really arrogant, but I don't think he's better looking than me so I'm assuming that he's got something else that I don't? So what is it?"_

_Jake didn't say anything._

"_ANSWER ME." Dirk cried. "Does he have a bigger heart? Is he a better cook, does he take care of you better than I do? Does he fuck better than me? I just want to know, before you leave for good, give me that much."_

_Jake ignored him, walking into their bedroom and pulling his suitcase from beneath the bed. He took his clothes off the hangers and folded them neatly. He got his stuff out of the bathroom and threw them in while Dirk screamed at him. He finally went up to him and punched him in the jaw. Jake fell against the wall, knocking the lamp off the bedside table and busting the bulb. _

_Jake glared up at him. "You're overbearing and clingy. You smother me. You're too paranoid all the time. It's like you __**expect **__me to cheat on you. John is everything you're not. He's not afraid of his insecurities or to be caught off guard or anything because of some massive sense of pride."_

"_So you need space… you could have just told me. You've been blowing me off, lying to me, but please… can we just work this out?"_

"_Jesus, Dirk. How long have I been cheating on you? You'd think you get it. We've been over for a while. I'm sick of you."_

_He stood up, and closed his suitcase and left, leaving Dirk to stand there, trying to hold himself together._

~ o0o ~

Dirk was slouched over into Dave's lap crying. Dave didn't know what to say or do for him, other than to hold him and burry kisses in his hair. He had never seen him cry, not even growing up with him. He felt Dirk's betrayal. He understood what Jake meant, about him being overbearing, but he didn't have to put him through that torment. He pulled him up took his face in his hands.

"Dirk! Dirk, look at me. Stay cool, bro."

He looked up at him wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have talked about it. I knew I was going to end up like this." He tried to smile.

"It's okay, man. You can cry around me. How long have I known you? I _know_ you're not weak. You're one of the strongest I know." He pressed his forehead against his and smiled. "Okay?"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

He came back with their food, and separated each other's boxes. To cheer Dirk up, he attempted to use chopsticks and failed miserably. Dirk laughed at the feeble attempt, and positioned them in his hands and then showed him how to use them. "Like this!" He said, grabbed up a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth.

After they finished eating, Dave convinced Dirk to stay the night. He could tell he was still upset about him and Jake. No matter how much time had passed, it still carved a wound in his heart. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He turned on the water and let it heat up, turning to Dirk and wrapping his arms around him. He stood on his toes and reached up to capture his lips with his own. His hands slid beneath his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"You want to go another round? Even after the shoot?"

"I can manage." Dave whispered. They undressed each other, dishing out soft affections in between.

Dave was in control, leading him into the shower. The hot water poured down into their bodies but they didn't mind. He got on his tip toes and kissed him again. Dirk wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Dirk felt like a little kid; the butterflies in his stomach, the blush on his cheeks, the sweetness of it all. After hearing what Jake had done to him, Dave realized why he was so defensive and paranoid about him seeing other people. He seemed so hurt. The way he cried….

He wanted nothing more than to make all that pain go away, at least for one night. He felt his back press against the cold wall and gasped. Dirk laughed and took advantage of his open mouth. His lips pressed against his slightly parted ones, his tongue slipping past and meeting his. From there it was a battle for domination in a kiss. He pressed his forehead against his and looking into his eyes as if to ask for permission.

Dave smiled and kissed him again, this time gently biting his lip and nodding. No words had to be said. Dirk wrapped and arm around his waist and used his other hand to position his cock against his hole. He slowly pushed in. Dave was only a little sore from the shoot earlier but he definitely had enough juice in him for another round. Besides, it was shower sex. He'd always wanted shower sex!

He moaned quietly, laying his head on Dirk's shoulder. "Come on, Dave. Don't be shy. Let me hear you." The older man whispered to him as he buried himself deeper inside of him.

Dave gasped and moaned louder. Dirk gave slow deep thrusts. "Fuck, Dirk! Oh god…"

He went a little harder, watching Dave's expression changed and muscles twitch as he grinned. "Louder, baby, come on." He kissed his cheek and nudged him with his nose.

"Dirk, I have neighb-OH! SHIT! Right there! I swear you're going to kill me one day with t-this."

"With what?" Dirk laughed. "My dick?"

Dave laughed harder that he probably should have at the question, wrapping his arms around his neck, nearly causing them both to slip in the tub. There was a banging on the wall.

"QUIET DOWN!" yelled the muffled voice of the neighbor Dave had warned Dirk about.

"See I told you!" He whispered, still giggling. "Be quiet!"

"Let's finish in the bedroom. It's really hot in here." Dirk said, pulling Dave off of him. He whined at the empty feeling. Dirk shushed him and threw him a towel. Dave put the towel on his head and roughly dried his hair before dragging it across his body until he was soft and dry. Dirk did the same and met him in the bedroom. He crawled on top of him and brought his legs up around his neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him to his body.

He flicked his tongue across his hole and trailed up to his balls and up his shaft. Dave squirmed and it made him smile. His tongue dipped back down to his hole, outlining the ring of muscle until he relaxed again. He put him down lingered on his belly for a moment, kissing and sucking the soft skin, leave little marks.

"Are you already getting sleepy?" He asked, looking up at him from his stomach. He placed a kiss above his belly button. Dave smiled and nodded. He gave a great yawn and a half lidded gaze.

"It's been a long day; long night, too."

"I'll be quick." He reassured him, giggling. He was kind of sleepy, too. He yawned. "Actually, how about a lazy hand job?"

Dave chuckled. "Fine with me, man. I'm pretty content."

Dirk sat up against the head board and pulled him next to him. He wrapped his hand around Dave's cock, and Dave his. Their hands ran up and down each other's cocks. Dirk knew exactly where to put pressure and just how much to give. He knew how to milk him for all he was worth. Dave came into his hand.

He wiped it into a tissue, and guided Dave, showing him the tricks of the trade.

"Give extra attention right here." He said pointing to a specific area near the tip of his cock.

Dave rubbed his thumb into the spot, massaging it. It seemed as if Dirk had melted at the touch, sinking down into the mattress with his face all flushed. "Mhmm… fuck, Dave."

"Right here?" Dave asked solely to tease him. Still managing to work that one spot he began to move down to the base of his shaft and his balls. He crawled between his legs and moved his face to his balls, taking them in his mouth. The half lidded gaze he gave Dirk nearly pushed him over the edge all by itself.

"D-Dave! Just a little more! " Dirk said before he came, smearing a bit of the white cream into the corner of Dave's mouth as he pulled up and licked it all up. He crawled on top of him and laid his head on his chest. Dave was asleep in no time at all. Dirk enjoyed the silence, running his fingers through Dave's hair.

He felt rather… peaceful. It could have been the after effects of orgasm, but it wasn't that kind of peace. _He felt at rest._ He wasn't angry. He didn't fill that lingering ache of betrayal. In fact, he was filled to the brim with nothing but love, and aw man, he felt ridiculous. Smiling to himself, wiggling his toes happily and reminiscing, trying to remember the last time he felt like this.

And the more he thought he more he realized that the last time he was so content was babysitting Dave when he was a toddler. Sure, Dirk had been young too at the time, but with his family's budget, they couldn't afford to pay someone. He had to man up! Step up to the plate for his little bro. He fed him, played with him, told him stories at night, and if they were especially good, Dave's mom would bring them home some ice cream.

Dave just made him as happy as could be.

* * *

**Review! Follow! Favorite! Review some more!**


	8. Stay

**Hello! This is just a bit of Strider fluff for the sake of an update, a dash of background and tension between Jake and Dave. School is about to start and I'm looking forward to it but at the same time I'm not. I think I'm taking creative writing this year and i've got a lot to do this year so I will update when I can once school starts. Also, if you're going to be at San Japan I will be moping around so if you want to hang, you can get in touch on my tumblr. Also, important note at the end of this chapter! Please enjoy and review! Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Dave wrote the customer's name on his order and called his number. He came up and took it, dropping a tip into the tip jar and walking out. He checked his watch – time to clock out. He took off his apron and his name tag and put it into his bag. He checked his phone. Two missed calls from Dirk. He checked his voice mail.

"Hey Dave. Just making sure you remember we have a meeting tonight. Should start at six so don't be late! Bye, kid."

He smiled to himself. There was two hours until the meeting, but since he didn't have anything else to do, he went ahead to the company and lounged in the meeting room. With the money he'd been making lately, he was able to buy a brand new tablet, which conveniently doubled as a laptop. He set it up, plugging in his headphones and bringing up his music library. At the volume he set it at, he couldn't hear anything going on around him. He jumped when he felt hands come down on his shoulders. He jerked out his headphones.

"Hey, Dave! You're here early. " Jake said cheerfully.

Dave cringed, remembering how Dirk had basically collapsed in his arms crying about him. It was enough to make him bitter about things. He sighed as he reasoned with himself. The whole reason he had asked Dirk about him and Jake was so that he wouldn't get dragged into their line of fire. He felt like if he didn't keep taking to Jake as if he hadn't heard a thing about them, he had made Dirk cry for nothing. He smiled.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically. "What's up?"

"I just finished a shoot with John. I was on my way to check on him. I haven't officially introduced you two, have I?"

"Uhh… we've ran into each other but never really talked or anything."

Jake nodded. "You guys would get along well! He's really fun. " He tugged on his sleeve. "Come on. We'll check in on him together."

"Yeah man, just a sec." Dave said, putting all his things into a bag and hanging it over his shoulder. He followed Jake to John's dressing room, and prayed to any listening God that Dirk didn't stroll his happy ass around the corner and see them. They stopped, and Jake knocked on his door.

"It's me!" Jake called out as he barged in.

John sat in a chair at the counter. He smiled to Jake and then turned to Dave. "Hey! Great job on your last shoot with Dirk! It really got a lot of hits! The viewer's really seem to like you!"

Dave's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks, I didn't think I'd get that much of a response."

Jake and John both scoffed. "Are you kidding, man? They love you! Check this out." John pulled out this phone and brought up the company site to pull up the stats for all of his shoots. "On your first night, the views were average. It's expected for any newbie." He scrolled down. "You haven't done a ton of shoots left and you've got more views than I did when I did my first couple of shoots combined."

Dave grabbed the device staring in awe of the numbers.

"Holy shit!" he gasped.

"Keep it up and you could make it big man."

He smiled, and even blushed. He had no idea people would like him that much. He had always heard that everybody loved a hot blonde, but he never imagined he would be that blonde.

"Oh yeah! Dave, Dad said that during the meeting tonight we're going to be looking at requests and possibly scheduling in some more variety." Jake said as he winked to Dave whose brow furrowed.

"Variety?"

"Yeah. Apparently, a lot of people want to see you and John. I can see it happening. I'd watch it."

Before Dave could say anything an intern popped his head in. "Hey! We're starting early!"

Dave gasped internally. "Is Dirk here yet?"

"Nah. He said he'd be here in about 5 minutes, though. There's a pile up on the main road so he's going to detour."

Dave sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with him if he saw him walk out of the room with John and Jake. He didn't really have much time. Jake went over to John and kissed him on the head. "I'll be in the conference room, alright? See you in a bit."

Dave followed him out and pulled him aside before they got into the room. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Jake said lightly.

Dave stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look… I know what you did to Dirk." He said sternly.

Jake frowned. "I didn't do anything to Dirk."

"Oh, I'm sorry? I'm pretty sure cheating on him and breaking his heart is considered doing something.."

"I didn't have _a choice_. It's not my fault."

"That's _bullshit_, English, _and you know it_." Dave growled. "If you didn't want to be with him you could have broken up with him. It still would have hurt him, but at least you wouldn't have left so many emotional scars on him. "

"I hinted at it multiple times! I couldn't do it though! I _loved_ him, I really did, and every time I thought about leaving him it hurt me just as bad."

Dave glared at him waiting for an explanation. Jake sighed. "Look… I'll explain it another time. I'm sure he gave you his 'woe is me' side of the story."

Dave could hear Dirk greeting someone from down the hall and quickly fell away from Jakes side and went and sat with the others in the room. He chatted with Karkat until Dirk settled in next to him, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Yo!"

"Hey! Took you long enough."

"How long have you been here?"

Dave shrugged. "A while. I've just been sitting here waiting for you." He lied, giving him a soft smile.

Dad came in and sat at the head of the table, pulling out his tablet and connecting it to a projector with a power point. He pulled a laser pointer out of his pocket and stood at the screen.

"Alright boys. It's been a pretty productive month!" He began. Everyone clapped and cheered. "In fact, this is our best month in a while. The viewings were boosted and we have over a hundred new registrations. Since there's been so much production, I put out a few polls to decide what direction we should take in terms of media and advertisement and new shoots."

He clicked to the next slide. "The viewers have put in various requests for the boys and the most popular among pairings are Karkat and Gamzee, John and Dave and Jake and Dave."

Oh no.

Dave could feel Dirk tense up next to him. He slid his hand down to his and intertwined their fingers. His grip was tight. Dad went on. Dave zoomed out, worrying about how Dirk would react to him doing a shoot with Jake. He knew he wasn't happy about it. He looked over to him. He was biting his nails, looking down at the table with his brows furrowed. He looked up and glared at Jake for a moment. The air was suddenly so thick that you might have been able to really grasp it in your hands and feel it run through your fingers.

Dave jumped when he heard his name.

"You've been an extremely great extension of the company and if you keep it up, you're going to be huge in no time. We're going to put a three page extra of just you in the next issue of the magazine."

The magazine? He didn't even know they had a magazine, but one thing was for sure, what Jake and John had said was true; hearing it from the big man made it _really_ _real. _It was exciting. For the first time since elementary school, Dave was proud of himself. He sort of wished that he could call his mom and tell her all about it but that was impossible. She'd have a stroke if she knew he was of all things a porn star, and she'd have a heart attack when she found out that he was fucking his own "brother". He sighed.

'Guess I'll have to keep it to myself.' He thought to himself.

After everyone had left, only Dave, John and Jake were left to discuss themes for their shoots. Dirk wandered the halls, looking at the post popular magazine covers they had. There were various boys on the wall, some had stayed and others left. In the middle of them all though, was a giant poster of Dirk and Jake's cover. He didn't look at Jake, only at himself. He looked happy. The corner of him mouth twitched up into a grin.

That feeling… that pure, content, fluttery feeling… he thought he'd never have it again. Maybe now, now that he had Dave, the scars from his last relationship would heal over. He scoffed and kept walking. There he went again… getting all soft; sentimental.

It didn't take long before they were done and Dave came up behind him, pinching his side and making him jump at the unexpected touch.

"What are you walking around for? I thought you went home?" Dave asked him.

"Nah. Thought I'd wait up. You want to have another slumber party?"

Dave grinned. "Dude, I'd love to, but I've got work tomorrow."

"Ahh, bummer. Well," Dirk sighed. "I guess you'll miss out on the cool new toy I bought."

Dave squinted at him. "Toy?"

"Forty-eight inch plasma, 3D compatible, consoles hooked up. I got some new games too."

Goddammit, Dirk.

"Maybe for a bit. I'll follow you in my car alright?"

He really had a way with words – well, he really had a way of telling you exactly what you want to hear, at followed him down to the garage and all the way back to the dorms. He had almost forgotten how huge the place was. They went up to Dirk's room and Dave stared in awe.

Forty-eight inches was a lot bigger that he had envisioned. He really just wanted to sit back and enjoy it.

"Let's watch a movie!" He said running over to the book shelf Dirk had stocked with the best worst films of the 21st century. He grabbed a random flick and popped it into the DVD player.

"Dude! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What?" Dave asked startled but his reaction. "Don't you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah but we totally got to heat up the left over pizza in the fridge."

Dave smiled. "I'll get everything set up and you get the snacks?"

"Done deal. I'll be back up in a sec."

Once Dirk had returned he found Dave curled up on his bed in his shirt and boxers. He was dozing off. He chuckled and gently sat down next to him, poking his cheek lightly. Dave jumped and peaked opened his eyes.

"Alright, sleepy. You want to nap instead? You've got work tomorrow after all. We can always watch movies another time."

Dave grinned sleepily, his lids heavy and refusing to stay open. "I don't think I'm going to work tomorrow, man."

"Why not?"

Dave yawned and pulled Dirk into the bed by his wrist. "I want to stay with you."

When he said those words, it reminded him of when they were kids… before they were older and things got rough. He remembered that day clearly. Their parents had been fighting and Dirk's father decided to leave for a while, only to take a break. He was sending Dirk to his grandparents' house; put his clothes in a bag and put him on a plane. Dave threw a fit when he thought that he wouldn't get to go to the airport with him. So Dirk's dad, just to calm him down, took him with them and then drove him back home afterwards and went off on a cross-country road trip to "escape the troubles of family life."

As Dirk got in line to give the woman his ticket and get onto the plane, Dave crashed into him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and when his dad went to pull him away, Dave whispered to him, _"I want to stay with you, Dirk. Don't go."_

He put the plate of pizza aside and crawled in next to him, pressing play on the remote. A soft tune of came from the TV as the opening credits of the film rolled. It wasn't long before he was snoring along with Dave, who was nestled into his side.

* * *

**I**'**ve created a quick poll that I would really love for all of you to take pertaining to my fan fic "Daddy Dare I." It's just asking a few questions that will keep the wheels of my brain turning to create new ideas and horizons to explore. **

**The type of questions will vary. Some will be multiple choice, on some I will have you fill in your answer, and some you will choose from a list. The questions will be about plot, smut, characters and so on. It may not seem relevant to the story, but it is.**

** I will probably create more polls for you to take in the future, but until then, please fill out the following. Thank you so much for reading! spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dHpnMm0xWWhsQWQtLVZRVFBrdDZJc2c6MQ **

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Electric

**Hey, guys and gals. **

**Sorry this took forever. I have a TON going on right now. Here's chapter 9 in which Dirk leaves town and Jake and Dave have a shoot together, where Jake accidentally triggers Dave's repressed childhood abuse memories. SO for Jake and Dave's shoot, Im going for more of a lustful tone, and Dirk is lustful too but far more sincere and caring when it comes Dave.**

**This chapter is 8 pages long and 3,408 words. I'm really exhausted so im not going to drabble. Please leave a review. I love, love, love hearing from you. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Dave helped load Dirk's bags into his car. This weekend, Dirk was leaving to go to Los Angeles, Vegas, Dallas and New York to porn conventions to represent and promote the company. Dave made sure he had all of this things and then some, a habit he had gotten from his mother, who always made sure that he and Dirk were taken care of.

Dirk closed the trunk and leaned back against the car.

"Now, David," he mocked. "Don't be bad while I'm away."

Dave lightly kicked his leg. Dirk wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off the ground as if he weighed two pounds, spinning him around. Dave fussed. He hated it when he did that. The larger man set him down and bent down to kiss his freckled nose.

"I've got to go. I'm running sort of late."

Dave sighed.

"Be safe. Don't get groped by strangers. Call me when you land."

"You know I will. I'll be back soon."

Dave watched him drive down the street until the car disappeared from his line of sight. Dave jumped at the sound of Jakes voice.

"Aww, you guys are cute." He mocked.

"Jesus!" Dave hissed, spinning around.

"Haha, glad he's gone."

Dave rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"Hey Dave!" Jake called out. "Our shoot is later today. You might as well hang around for a bit. I'll give you a ride."

Dave nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

Jake frowned. Someone wasn't in a good mood. He seemed fine a moment ago. He grabbed his arm gently and pulled him to face him. He gave him a concerned look.

"What?" Dave asked sharply. Jake sudden knew what was wrong. He never told him his own side of his and Dirks break up, therefore, Dave was still taking Dirk's side.

Sure, he had been hard on Dirk, but there was no other way to get him to leave him. He was sure that after many, many attempts to get Dirk to get a hint or to break up with him and none of them working, that it was the only way; to push him over edge and make him hate him. Somehow, along the way, he had grown to hate him back.

"Dave, I don't want you to hate me over something I thought I had broken away from for good. Please don't hate me…" He nudged him softly.

Dave supposed he was being a little... childish. I mean, it wasn't his fight after all, and he should have stayed out of it.

"I don't hate you, man. I just… Dirk and I hated each other when we were teenagers. I don't know why. He took care of me when I was a kid, hell when _he was a kid too_ and I just… I missed him. I guess I was too worried about being a cool kid, you know? So I just want things to be okay, and things can't be okay if he's fucked up over some break up." he scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Enough about that though. Let's just put that behind us."

Jake nodded and tried to lighten the mood. "Let's go inside… Dirk bought some apple juice for you since you've been hanging around more. Let's get something to drink."

Dave perked up right away. They went to the kitchen and Jake poured him a glass full of apple juice. They sat at the island counter chatting for a bit before John came down stairs on the phone. "Yeah, I'm on my way now. "He grabbed his keys off a hook by the front door and quickly slipped into the kitchen to kiss Jake goodbye and chug the last bit of Dave's apple juice and disappeared with a wink.

Dave pouted before he grumbled about his lack of juice before Jake checked his phone for the time. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get dressed and then we should leave."

Dave waited for him downstairs, spending his time chugging all the apple juice he could hold and left with Jake after he was ready. At work, they split ways in the dressing rooms, Dave finding a surprise box waiting for him. Of course, this had happened before, and he knew what to do. He pulled the clothing out piece by piece staring in wonder as he attempted to figure out exactly how he was supposed to wear it.

It was black, latex and fitting, and appeared to be shorts; but he could've been wrong. No matter how hard he tried to squeeze into them they refused to be worn. He finally stomped to the door and peaked outside. No one was in sight. John walked past him.

"Psst! John! John! I need help!"

John turned and furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked trying to avoid saying that he couldn't pull his pants up or something embarrassing like that.

"Uhh, I just finished a shoot with Karkat… what are you doing?"

"Oh… I uh…" he gulped.

"Because you look distressed." John giggled.

Dave sighed. "Im doing a shoot with Jake… and I cannot get this stupid outfit on for the life of me."

"Outfit?"

Jake didn't usually make him wear outfits… not unless they did role play or bdsm. John slid into the room and instantly recognized the outfit and snorted.

"What!?" Dave grumbled defensively.

"It's nothing just… take off your clothes."

Dave frowned at him and stood still. John huffed, "Dude you are not going to get this on without lubing up. Take off your clothes and stop being a nerd."

He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. Dave blushed. John poured some warming lube into his hands and got down on his knees in front of him. He patted his thigh and looked up at him.

"Legs apart."

Dave internally groaned but listened to him. John's hands traveled between his legs rubbing the warm oil onto his thighs. Dave looked away. Why did he have to start at such an erogenous spot? He felt his hands rub down his legs and the back of his calves. Oh god… he could feel his cock just slightly twitch. He tried to think of anything to stop his dick from rising; rotten breath, grandma's beluga whales… Just as he got it under control John noticed he was avoiding eye contact and flushing bright pink. He laughed when he noticed his half hard cock.

"Stop being so embarrassed, Dave! We're porn stars! 99% of our lives consists of erections. I'm not some teenaged girl. I know that this happens. Besides, we have a shoot together soon too, don't we?"

Dave nervously laughed. "Yeah."

"Sooo… lighten up, dude. It's not like everyone in this building hasn't seen you naked and bent over a desk or something before."

_OH GOD. _Dave tried to never think about that. He knew that it was probably illogical to be so embarrassed about it at this point but still…

John stood and began to rub his chest and shoulders down.

"Heads up, though; usually when Jake has you dress up it's because he's in a mood to get rough; really rough. Call him "sir" and uh, be sweet. He loves a lush." He tossed the shorts to him. "Try them on now."

He did, and they slid right on. He looked in the mirror. They were shorter than the skirt Dirk had made him wear. He sighed. He slid on the top piece. It was long sleeved and covered his neck and went down just below his nipples. He chuckled as he imagined it to be "half a latex turtle neck".

There was a knock at the door. "We need Dave out in five!"

"Yeah, alright!" he called out.

John grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yo! Remember the codes, man. Red, yellow, green!"

Dave nodded. "Y-Yeah! Thanks for the help, John."

"Anytime, man. Hey, stick around after the shoot and we can go get something to eat."

Dave nodded as he opened the door. "Yeah, see you then!"

Two men led him down the hall, past the room he had grown so fond of, that he and Dirk usually did shoots in. They turned at the end and one of them unlocked another hall, where the atmosphere shifted upon entrance.

The carpet that lined most of the halls turned to concrete. The doors were heavy and the rooms were sound proof. They went into the room, Dave scanning around carefully with pre-show butterflies. A sex swing hung from the ceiling.

"Alright." One began, sliding on gloves. He positioned his arms in front of him and showed him exactly how he wanted him to position his arms behind his back. He tied his arms together behind him. Dave wiggled, trying to adjust to the awkward feeling of being bound. They helped him into the swing and secured the straps around his waist and things and finally, they blindfolded him and left him only for Jake to enter moments later.

There were three beeps over the intercom and then a voice that called "action!"

Dave heard footsteps approaching and turned his head towards the noise. Fingers entangled with his blonde locks, pulling his neck back.

"Ah!" he gasped.

There was a chuckle. "Aw, look at you… All tied up, no place to go. " Jake's voice was so smooth. It gave him goose bumps and forced him to smile and in turn Jake giggled. "Happy to see me?" He smacked the inside of his oiled thigh and it stung. Dave hissed at the pain.

"AH! Yes sir!"

"Oh! And you learn so quickly." He leaned down and kissed him softly. His hand went down to his bulge rubbing it through the tight latex shorts. Dave groaned. His tongue slipped past his lips and rolled lightly across the roof of his mouth, tickling him. Dave pulled back and smiled.

Jake pulled his hair harder, earning a whine from him and then bending down further to meet his ear.

"Are you going to be good?"

Dave nodded. He jerked on his hair. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"Are you going to complain?"

"No sir."

His voice got deeper and had a brief cruel tang to it. "Are you going to suck my cock for me?"

Dave nodded. "Yes sir! I'll suck your cock real good, sir."

"Yeah? Show me."

Jake stood and pulled his cock out, rubbing it across Dave's puckered lips. The blonde opened his mouth and let him ease in. His lips closed around his tip. Jake slid his shaft down his throat, gagging him and then pulling back so he could breathe. He slid back down, holding his head in place.

"Mm!" Dave grunted for air.

Jake pulled back and gazed down at him. There was a stir inside of him, a sadistic edge. The things he wanted to do to him… well, it was an experimental shoot, right? He could have his fun. He spoke.

"Tell me what you want." He requested with a grin. "Do you want to ride my cock? Do you want me to fuck you real hard, Dave?"

"Y-Yes!" he muttered, squirming in his bonds.

"Yeah?"

"Please, sir, I want your cock in my ass! Fuck me!" he cried exasperatedly. They had just begun but he was already so hard, so eager. The tip of his dick was oozing with pre-cum. Jake rubbed his cock and balls through the latex and whispered in his ear.

"You'll have to wait."

Dave smile faded. "Please, sir…"

"Now, Dave. You said you wouldn't fuss. Let me have my fun and then I'll give you whatever you want… I promise." He kissed his nose.

Dave began to worry. If "his fun" wasn't fucking him senseless then what was it?

Jake walked away and as he came back he heard a popping; but not like the popping of a whip. No, this was a different pop. It was loud and sharp and very quick and still familiar and even terrifying. Something hard pressed to his skin, and with the next pop, there was an electric shock that trembled through Dave's body.

He screamed, his back arching up. It wasn't a small charge. It was strong and when he felt it once, he had had enough. He pleaded and tried to squirm away from him but couldn't escape.

"No! No, Jake."

He was shocked again. "It's sir."

"Please sir! Please!" he cried, squirming away from him. "J-Jake! Please! Don't do that, please!" It grew quiet, the only sound in the room his labored breathing as he pulled away from the device pressing against his skin.

"I'll do anything, sir, ple-AHH!" He growled as he bared through it until he couldn't take anymore.

Jake pressed it against his chest about to administer another shock before he saw tears dripping from under the blindfold. Dave whimpered softly and weakly "Red! Red, I'm red, please Jake… please sir. Stop."

It was so quiet… Jake didn't think even the mics would catch the words as the drifted from his lips. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't realized sooner that he had crossed the line. He tossed it aside and praised him for toughing it out.

"Good boy." He said sternly but lovingly to him, cupping his cheek in his hand and unstrapping his thighs. His legs fell to the floor and he struggled to catch himself and hold his own weight. He pulled him into a brief kiss as he released his wrists. He fell into his arms and Jake took a handful of his hair.

Dave gasped at the pain as Jake dragged him up to the camera and positioned himself behind him, taking his jaw in his hand.

"Look at the camera." He whispered.

Dave felt his cock brush against his cheek and turned his head slightly and it ran across his lips.

"Suck it for me… keep looking at the camera. _ Show your daddy how much you like it._"

Dave blushed and moved his eyes away from the camera only to have Jake force him to face it again.

The blonde trailed kisses down his stomach and made his way down to his cock, teasing it before he took it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the thick tip, trailing around the very edge of it. He used one hand to work the rest of the shaft as he sucked and played with it.

Jake took in a sharp breath as he moved to the underside and base.

"F-Fuck… Dave… right there. Suck right there!" His fingers intertwined with his hair.

He ran a finger up his shaft as he worked at the base, teasing him, and suddenly Jake sat up pulling him over to a mattress on the floor. Jake laid back and pulled him on top of him. Dave spread his legs and put them on both sides of Jakes body. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube and fiddled with the cap, trying to get it off. The bigger man took it from him and got the cap off easily, pouring some into his palm and lathering up his length, putting any extra on Dave's entrance.

He pressed into him, slowly earning way. Dave hissed at the slight discomfort of stretching but easily adjusts to Jake's size. He was maybe a tiny bit smaller than Dirk, but still hearty. He began to thrust and Dave thought he was going to cum right away. He had been more worked up than he'd thought. His nails dug into his shoulders.

"OH!... Oh f-fuck…" he whimpered.

Jake grabbed him by the jaw and slapped him, not hard enough to really hurt him, but enough to get his attention. "You like this?"

Dave nodded, gasping as he went deeper.

"Huh?" He gave him another, slightly harder slap. "You like it when I treat you like a slut?"

"Y-Yes! Oh god, fuck me like your whore – fuck me like you fuck John."

Jake smiled. "Are you sure?"

Jake deepened his thrusts, nearly pulling all the way out and then shoving back inside of him. Dave cried out and smiled at the warm buzz vibrating through his body and centralizing at his groin. "Fuck me harder, sir!" He whined. "F-Fuck m- AH! Ohhh… keep going I'm going to cum! Make me cum!"

Jake gripped his cock. "Cum with me, Dave." He whispered, smashing their lips together in a messy and almost violent kiss. He gave a few more thrusts and released inside of him, letting Dave finally come with him, spurting it across his chest before he collapsed in his arms.

They called cut. Jake pulled out, his cum oozing from Dave's twitching hole. He instantly picked him up and wrapped towels around them as he took him back to his dressing room. He sat him on the counter and hugged him, putting his head against his chest.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. I should have been more careful about it." He whispered.

Dave grimaced uncomfortably. "It's fine. It's over now. I should have said something, I guess." He dismissed. They were quiet for a moment as they stood close to each other whispering sweet reassurances. It was nice. Dirk never did that with him. Jake had told him that he sucked at aftercare after all, though.

"Stay here, I'll get you some juice. I'll be right back. Do you want a granola or som-"

The door opened. John stood awkwardly, handing his cellphone to Jake. "It's for you." He said simply, but gravely.

Jake took the phone and John jumped up onto the counter next to Dave.

"Hello?"

Immediately, they could all hear a roaring voice over the phone. Jake jerked it away from his ear.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. Everything is fine!"

There were more muffled yells. "HE IS FINE… How could I have known that?... I'm sorry. I understand why you're angry and I could have done things bett-" there was a beep and suddenly Dirk was on speaker.

"YOU CAN'T USE ELECTRICITY ON HIM. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT SCARES HIM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM WHEN WE WERE KIDS? DO YOU KNOW WHY HE CAN'T STAND IT, ASSHOLE?"

Jake silenced. Dave's eyes were wide.

"HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME, IF YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A SISSY TO ASK DAVE WHAT HIS BOUNDRIES ARE, IF YOU AREN'T MAN ENOUGH, YOU CAN TALK TO ME AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HIS FUCKING BOUNDRIES ARE."

There was silence. Dave looked away from them.

There was a sigh. "Put him on the phone."

"I'm not sure he wants to talk right now." He said, reading Dave's expression.

Dirk didn't listen. "PUT HIM ON THE PHONE."

Dave reached out and took the phone from him. "Everything's fine, Dirk. I'm fine." He whispered. Dirk's voice softened.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I was watching on the site. You should have told him Dave," he began firmly. "That if you weren't comfortable with that, not to do it. Do you want me to come home?"

"No, no! I'm fine, Dirk. Don't be stupid. You just left today. I hope you didn't cause a ruckus on the plane."

"No, we had to land and get on another plane. I don't know what's going on. Someone said something about the engine, someone else said a storm, who knows."

Dirk coughed. "Don't worry, though. I'll be okay. I'll call you tonight, alright? Tell Jake, I'll kick his ass when he I get home."

Dave scoffed. "Bye, Dirk."

Dirk laughed. "Bye. Be good, bro. More importantly, make sure they're good to you." He hung up.

Dave handed the phone back to John. "I'm getting in the shower real fast." He said in an attempt to flee the room quickly.

John grabbed his wrist. "Still want to go eat?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm starving, man. Just wait up for me."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lobby." Dave nodded and went into the bathroom where there was a small, step in shower. He let the towel covering his body fall to the floor as he turned on the water and let it heat. He slid the shower curtain aside and stepped in, standing in the path of the hot drizzle. His hands ran down his body and his brain shook against the walls of his skull. Bad memories flooded his mind.

~ o0o ~


End file.
